My Return to You
by yumemichi
Summary: What if she left? What if she left after their trip back in time? What if she left without telling anyone? What if she came back years later? -Full Summary inside- CONTAIN SPOILERS!
1. Reunion?

**Title: **My Return to You

**Summary: **What if she left? What if she left after their trip back in time? What if she left without telling anyone? What if she came back years later? After years of separation, Mikan is back at Alice Gakuen. However, there is a bigger purpose for her return and who is this Izumi Sakura?

**A/N: **Hey everyone! My first fanfic on this account and I'm very excited about it. I recently caught up with Gakuen Alice (the manga) after watching the anime a few weeks back. I fell in love with the anime, of course and the manga is incredible. Many ideas started flowing through me as I got to the end of the manga, well where it is right now. Therefore, there WILL be spoilers for those that haven't caught up to the manga (chapter 110? The latest I would say). I was overfilled with ideas for a Gakuen Alice story, especially since this is a 'what if' situation, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice!!! =(

**Now on with the story!**

"Mikan!"

The cry from downstairs the house could be heard by a 14 year old girl. She was currently in her room packing her belongings into a duffle bag.

"It's time..." She sighed, heading for the door carrying the duffle bag on her shoulder. "So long," She sadly gave another sigh and closed the door behind her.

"Why are you saying goodbye to your room? You're making it sound like you'll never come back."

Startled by the sudden sound, the girl didn't make any sudden movements. She recognized the voice from living with the person for the past few years.

"Hey Shi-kun!" The girl happily greeted the father like figure she grew fond of.

"How many times have I told you to call me Shiki?" The male figured said in an annoyed voice.

"I love you too... Shiiiii-kun!"

Stressing the nickname was not a very smart plan on the girl's part. As this was the start of an endless chase.

"Mikannnnnn!!!!" A loud scream was heard upstairs.

A woman in her early 30s sighed hearing the loud sounds above her. "Not again. Even after three-ish years, those two still act so childish."

As if on cue, the two enter the kitchen, where the woman was currently shuffling through some paperwork and trying to organize the mess.

"Mikan!" The woman stopped the girl's actions.

Mikan was hiding behind her for protection from Shiki but she got sight of the time. Knowing there was only 20 minutes left, she quietly sat down beside the woman.

"We need to discuss the final details of our plan before you enter into the school. This has to be thoroughly thought out or else there could be danger for all of us." She sternly warned Mikan.

The atmosphere in the house suddenly changed from a playful one to a very seriously one.

"Hai, I understand Okaa-san." Mikan responded.

"Ok, Shiki and I will go over the plan with you again. This is the last time you'll be hearing it again in this much detail. Ok?"

The girl nodded her head, listening attentively.

"We won't be able to help you once inside. It's going to be really hard to be able to keep contact too. However, when we get the chance, we will find a way to enter the school to check up on you. And remember, don't do anything without thinking." The male called Shiki took over this time.

For the rest of the time that the three had left, they spent going over the plan with every detail they could think of. This was going to be a matter of life or death. They need everything to be perfectly smooth.

After the 20 minute review they had, they put on disguises and headed out to their destination.

Mikan's overall appearance had changed for their 'mission'. She no longer had the same hazel-brown eyes as she use to because of the contacts that she put on. Now, she had emerald green eyes that still hold the same sparkle as her brown eyes. Her hair colour had also changed to a darker brown instead of her original light brown colour. It was now a chocolate colour. Another difference with her hair was that it wasn't in its usual pigtails like before. She had her hair flowing loosely with half of it up in a ponytail.

**[A/N: I hate writing up descriptions of people's looks. I don't even know if those are the proper colours for Mikan. Also her new appearance, think of Sakura from Cardcaptors Sakura =) Also I don't really know how to explain her hair but it's half up. :S And of course Mikan's hair is down, just like how someone likes it ;) I'm not going to bother explaining the looks of Yuka and Shiki since they're not in the story until way later on] **

While in the car, the girl called Mikan was getting nervous. 'I'm finally going back. After 3 years... I wonder how everyone is doing.' Images started popping up into the girl's head.

She smiled to herself. 'I can't wait to see everyone again.' Her smile turned into a frown, 'However, I probably can't act the same around everyone like before. Hopefully, there will still be some kind of connection between all of us. Especially...'

Her thoughts were cut short when the car came to a sudden stop. "Are we there already?" The girl asked, getting more nervous.

"Yes we are, Izumi, Sakura." Shiki turned to look at her reaction.

Mikan smiled upon being called her fake name, well her name from here on out.

"Ready, Sakura?" The women asked her from the passenger seat.

"Hai, auntie."

From here on, Mikan's new name would be Izumi, Sakura. This is all part of the plan to 'free' the students at Alice Gakuen. A plan to stop the use of 'dangerous' students. A plan that took nearly a year to come up with. A plan that could take the life of many people.

Three years ago, Sakura Mikan then, took a trip back in time and discovered the truth about Alice Gakuen and about her parents. After the visit to the past with her friends, Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka, Hyuuga Natsume, Ando Tsubasa, Tonouchi Akira, Ibaragi Nobara, and Nobacchi-sensei, Mikan had to make a tough decision that was life changing. Neither choice was the right decision. There were too many things to consider when making the decision. Ultimately, the decision Mikan took was the one to leave Alice Gakuen and be with her mom. However, more of the past shall be revealed later on. Right now, we should just focus on the present.

As of today, Sakura Izumi is a new transfer student of Alice Gakuen. She will be entering her second year in the middle school section. Her guardians that will be escorting her to her new school are her aunt and uncle, Izumi Yukino and Ray. Sakura's parents passed away a few years ago due to a terrible car accident and she has been in the care of her guardians since. Only recently was she discovered to have the power called an Alice. Upon the discovery of Sakura, the school sent representatives to persuade Sakura in joining their school.

Or so the story is told to mere strangers. But this brings us to where we are now, Sakura entering the school for the very 'first time'.

INSIDE ALICE GAKUEN

"Natsume."

A raven black hair boy was lying lazily on a branch of a giant Sakura blossom tree, taking a nap. He had a magazine covering his face to shield the bright sunlight. However, without even needing to remove the magazine, he recognized that voice.

"Huh?" Was all Natsume replied.

Down below the tree, stood a blonde-haired boy, looked up at Natsume as he starting to sit up straight.

"We were looking for you since it is the start of a new school term." The boy below started, "It wouldn't be very good for you to be missing your first day of class."

The sky blue eyed blue looked up to see the crimson red eyed boy staring out at the horizon.

"I'll come in a bit. Don't worry, I'll be there." Natsume stated softly to his best friend, Nogi Ruka.

Ruka smiled seeing his friend in a good mood and walked to class.

Natsume sighed once he removed the magazine from his face. He clenched something underneath his shirt that was near his chest. He took out the stone that was hanging off a black string around his neck and stared at the mandarin orange Alice stone. Sighing again, he put the necklace back into hiding not wanting others to see it and jumped down the tree. He started walking towards the middle school building before turning around after hearing some noise.

He saw a beautiful girl with waist long hair and emerald green eyes walking towards the main building. 'Mikan?' But he shook the thought out of his mind for it was highly impossible for Mikan to be back at Alice Gakuen with only one escort, seeing the familiar figure with her now. Without thinking about it anymore, Natsume turned back to the direction of his classroom. 'Stupid girl for making me think about her.'

MEANWHILE

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Izumi Sakura-chan."

The three, Mikan, Shiki, and Yuka were all waiting for someone to escort them into the school. Not having to wait long, the three were joined by the presence of a familiar teacher.

Mikan's eyes shined upon seeing the teacher. However, she could not react in any way except give him a big smile. "Thank you."

"My name is Anju Narumi. I will be showing you around the school today." The familiar face smiled like always even though there was a void in his heart.

'She looks so much like Mikan.' Narumi thought, looking at the new student carefully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'll be in your care." Mikan replied giving a bow. "These are my guardians Izumi Yukino and Ray. They are my aunt and uncle."

Narumi gave his greetings and shook hands with them. 'Why do they all give such a familiar sense?'

"Well, there's only 15 minutes before school will be starting so let's try to get all the work done as soon as possible." Narumi said, while shaking all the previous thoughts out of her mind.

"So I know this might be hard but I do hope you have gone over the rules of Alice Gakuen, especially, the rule that states that you aren't allowed to leave the school." Narumi started getting serious.

Mikan nodded becoming sad. Whether it was an act or not Mikan started tearing and ran over to her mom and Shiki to hug them.

"When will I be able to see you guys again?" She cried in her mom's shoulder.

Yuka patted her daughter's head, "I promise you soon. You promise me that you'll be a good girl no matter what. Don't do things that will worry us, ok?"

Mikan knew the deeper meaning of those words. "I won't."

"Promise to write to us whenever you can too." Shiki reminded Mikan.

"I will. I'll miss you guys." With one final hug, Mikan had to be separated from her mom, yet again.

Now separated by the gates of Alice Gakuen, Mikan suddenly felt a little scared. She was walking towards the inside of the school with Narumi, however, she turned around and gave a final wave to her family.

"Bye! Take care! I love you...Okaa-san, Shi-kun..." She whispered the last three parts not wanting Narumi to hear but Yuka and Shiki knew what she said.

"I love you too! I'm sorry!!!" Were the last words Mikan heard her mom said before they were out of view.

Yuka started crying, being separated from her daughter again. She gripped onto the metal bars of the gate, falling to her knees.

"Yuka. Are you ok?" Shiki knelt down trying to help Yuka back to her feet.

"I'm ok. We must be strong because Mikan was brave enough to go undercover. I just hope that this was the right thing to do." Yuka brushed away her tears and looked confidently at Mikan's retreating back. "I pray for all the best Mikan and I'm sorry."

"Let's go." Shiki and Yuka turned away from Gakuen Alice ready to commence their plan.

MIKAN

'You don't have to say sorry mom. I wanted to do this.' Were the thoughts that Mikan had as if hearing her mom's voice from a far.

Mikan and Narumi had arrived to the main building to gather her information. However, before arriving she had felt piercing eyes on her for a moment. She brushed it off not seeing anyone around her.

"So let me just get your information and we'll head to your class. We'll deal with your dorm and everything else later on." Narumi started walking towards a secretary person.

"Name?" the secretary said to Narumi.

"Izumi Sakura ."

"Yup, I have all the information needed right in this folder." A folder was handed to Narumi with the name 'Izumi, Sakura' as the label.

Narumi turned to Mikan after looking through the file quickly, "Let's walk you to class."

Mikan smiled at Narumi as they walked out of the building and towards the middle school building. "Narumi Anju was it? You're a sensei right?" Mikan started, wanting to start a conversation.

"Yup. You can call me Narumi-sensei." He smiled at Mikan.

"Narumi-sensei... how are you?" Mikan started panicking, not knowing exactly what to say.

Narumi chuckled a little. "Nervous are we?"

Mikan nodded her head a little, 'If you only knew the whole truth.'

"There's no need to be nervous. You'll meet lots of great people here at Alice Gakuen and if you ever need anything, don't be scared to ask me."

Mikan almost couldn't control her need to tell Narumi everything. She wanted to be able to talk to him like she use to. She wanted to give her sensei a hug too for not being able to see him in so long. Mikan slowed down walking with her gaze concentrated on the ground.

"Narumi... sensei..." Mikan whispered very slowly and softly.

However, she was still heard by Narumi. Narumi went wide eyed upon hearing the familiar voice that he longed for.

Part of the plan was also to hide Mikan's true voice, which explains why Narumi's suspicion of Mikan was not strong. When Mikan was Izumi Sakura, she would put on a different voice than her regular one. Mikan trained for month to perfect the voice and be careful not to change it back to her normal voice.

"Mi...kan...chan..." Narumi stopped and stared at her

Mikan looked up with Narumi with a big smile. "Sensei... what did you just say?"

Narumi recovered from the shock and looked at 'Sakura' carefully. Her features look similar to Mikan but different. Mikan definitely changed in the three years she was gone. She grew up taller, of course, but also started to become a beautiful young lady. Mikan was not fully developed but she was starting to become curvier and by her late teen years, Mikan would have a body to die for.

**[A/N: Our heroine should have a body to die for ne?]**

Narumi came back to his senses, "Oh... it's nothing. It's just that you remind me of a student that use to be here. A very special student..."

Narumi thoughts started piling up with memories of Mikan and her smile. This caused Narumi to sadden. Mikan noticed the changed in spirit in her teacher and decided to cheer him up a little.

"What was the student's name?" Mikan started walking again.

"Her name was Mikan-chan." Narumi was walking beside Mikan to guide her in the right direction.

"Mikan sure is a pretty name. Why doesn't she go here anymore? Did her Alice disappear?" Mikan tried her hardest to make it seem like she really didn't know anything.

"Oh, if only there was the story..." Narumi started softly, "But no, I guess you could say that Mikan-chan just left the school because of... personal problems."

"Ohh... You seem to really care about Mikan-chan." Mikan smiled at Narumi, finding it funny having a conversation about herself.

"I do, she was almost like a daughter to me. She was kind of like a light to my life." Narumi said sadly, startling Mikan making her stop any movements.

Mikan couldn't hold it in anymore, 'I'm sorry Okaa-san.' Trying not to think of the guilt or consequences to come, she ran up and gave Narumi a hug, shocking Narumi for the second time.

"Sakura-chan?" Narumi looked down at the girl in confusion.

"Don't worry, Narumi-sensei." Mikan grew taller but she wasn't as tall as Narumi so she had to lift her head up. "I'm sure Mikan-chan is doing great right now and she misses you terribly. If she were here, she would have wanted to hug you like this." Mikan smiled at Narumi and Narumi couldn't help but feel much better seeing a familiar smiling face.

'You remind me of her so much.' Narumi thought when they broke the hug.

Mikan stopped Narumi before he pulled away completely but moving his ear down to her mouth. "And I **have** missed you, Narumi-sensei."

Mikan pulled away instantly and smiled seeing the super surprised looked on Narumi's face. He stood there, frozen trying to process the situation that just happened.

"Well, Narumi-sensei, since you are still in the state of misbelieve, I shall be going to class before I'm late. I'm pretty sure I can handle looking for my classroom." Mikan said with her Sakura voice. "However, you must keep this a secret, Narumi-sensei." Mikan warned. "Please, Narumi-sensei. Believe in me."

With that, Mikan gave her sensei a bow and then ran towards the middle school building, leaving a bewildered Narumi-sensei.

Narumi couldn't believe what just happened. 'Mikan-chan... is back?' Narumi couldn't help but smile. 'However, she said to keep this a secret? Why?' Narumi turned to look at Mikan's running back.

Without thinking, Narumi ran after Mikan wanting to get answers.

As Mikan was running away from Narumi she was starting to regret her actions. 'I shouldn't have done that. I'm not to be found out. Actually it wasn't even being found out, I just spilled my secret. Why? Why? Why did I do that? I need to control myself. It's going to be even harder for Hotaru and them.' Mikan sighed. 'Well, what's done is done. I just hope everything still goes smoothly or else I'm gonna get a beating from Shi-kun.' Mikan shuddered at that thought.

Not realizing where exactly she was running, Mikan finally took notice of her surroundings. 'Hmm, middle school building?' She stopped and starting looking around for it. 'Why is this place so big?!'

Mikan calmed down and took a deep breathe. 'Might as well make use of it.'

While with Narumi, he finally caught sight of Mikan as she had stopped running.

"Mi..." Narumi started yelling out. 'But wait, maybe I shouldn't...'

But before Narumi could get a single name out, he witnessed Mikan disappear from her spot.

'What just happened?' Narumi stood there, yet again bewildered.

Mikan opened her eyes and saw that she had reached, what she was guessing, the door to her classroom. 'I better have arrived at the right class, or even building for that matter.'

Mikan sweatdropped, thinking of the outcomes that would occur if she was in the wrong class or building. 'Ok, ok, maybe it's better to double check.'

Mikan placed her ear at the door, trying to listen in to the class. On the other side of the door, she could hear the teacher starting home room.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to the start of your fall term. Hopefully, everyone is here and in the right class. This is Class-B of the middle school section. If any of you don't belong in this class, come up and I'll help you find the proper class." The teacher started off morning announcements.

'Class-B of the middle school section. I'm pretty sure that's mine. Then again Narumi-sensei never really told me what class I was in.' Mikan sighed at her stupidity.

"Today, we're expecting a new transfer student." The teacher started to get the students excited.

'New student. Jackpot.' Mikan smiled at her success.

"Oh, what's their name?"

"Is it a girl or a guy?"

"What's their Alice?"

Were among the many questions being asked by the anxious students.

"Ok, settle down class. Narumi-sensei is supposed to be bringing her to class right now. Just be patient and..." Before the teacher continued, a knock was heard at the door.

The teacher walked towards the doors, with the students' eyes following his every action. The teacher opened door to see who it was and quickly closed the door and left the class, after figuring out who it was.

"Awww" the classroom filled with disappointment.

"That stupid teacher was blocking the door. Did anyone get a look at the new girl?" Shoda Sumire leaned against her chair, very curious about the new girl. 'She better not steal my Natsume or Ruka away from me!'

Not getting a response from the class, Sumire guessed she just had to be patient and see how this girl was.

"You know, I heard the new transfer student is a pretty girl. She also has multiple Alices." Tobita Yu randomly stated, adjusting his glasses.

"Multiple Alices?" Everyone started whispering to each other very curious now.

"Ne... Natsume."

"Yea, Ruka?" Natsume was sitting in the back of the classroom with his feet up on the table.

"What'd you think of the new transfer girl? We haven't had a transfer student since elementary." Ruka started thinking back to the past two transfer students that came into their class. "Both caused quite the commotion." Ruka smiled thinking of Mikan.

"I don't know. Whatever." Natsume could care less about the new transfer student. But little does he know...

OUTSIDE CLASSROOM

"Hi, my name is Izumi Sakura. I'm the new transfer student. It's nice to meet you." Mikan introduced herself to the teacher while bowing.

"Oh, we've been expecting you. My name is Yuji-sensei. It's nice to meet you too. But where's Narumi-sensei?" The teacher looked confused.

"Uh... Narumi-sensei had to do something, so he told me how to get to the classroom before leaving me." Mikan quickly lied.

"Oh... ok... Well, let's go introduce you to the class and we can start class." The teacher opened the door, which silenced the class.

Everyone was very eager to see the new student. Most students were standing and inching towards the front door to get a better look at her.

Mikan could feel the anticipation in the air and couldn't help but smile. She walked into the classroom slowly with her head down. She didn't want everyone to see her face just yet and neither did she want to look at the people in her class.

'I wonder if I know anyone in my class.' The teacher's voice was completely silent in Mikan's head while she was going through her thoughts. 'What if Hotaru isn't here anymore?' Mikan froze for a second, remembering the events that happened before she left. 'What am I getting all scared and nervous for? I've already anticipated what could have happened. There's nothing to be worried about.' Mikan reassured herself.

By the end of her thoughts, she heard the teacher say, "Would you please introduce yourself?"

'It's showtime.' Mikan looked up to the class and couldn't help but get taken back.

"..." No words were coming out of her mouth, upon seeing all the familiar faces that she left 3 years ago. 'Shoot, this can't be happening. I need to speak or else I might do something that I'll regret again.'

The students all looked at Mikan with a puzzled look. Everyone seemingly even more puzzled with the fact that the new transfer student looked somewhat familiar.

'It's the girl from before.' Natsume's attention was on the new girl when she looked up. 'What a weird girl.' Natsume saw how the new girl was having trouble introducing herself.

Mikan quickly scanned the class to see Hotaru. She was close to tears seeing Hotaru. However, the tears were forced back but she was still glad that she was able to see Hotaru again. She moved her eyes to another part of the room seeing all the familiar faces. Mikan smiled and finally she saw them. 'Ruka-pyon and...' Mikan was closer to tears now but she knew things would not go well if she started crying infront of the class. 'Think...'

"Izumi-san?" Mikan's thoughts were stopped from hearing the teacher call her.

She looked at the teacher, "Anything wrong, Izumi-san?"

"Oh, no sorry." She turned to the class. "Sorry, my name is Izumi Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Mikan bowed after her short introduction.

Mikan quietly thanked the teacher for getting her out of her trance. She just stood there and smiled at the class until the teacher gave her further instructions.

Once Mikan smiled, everyone was thinking, 'She looks like someone...'

"Mikan..." was the whispered that accidently escaped Hotaru and Natsume. However, the whisper wasn't loud enough for anyone but themselves to hear. They had all carefully examined the new student's look after the long pause from her.

Ruka was the only one who heard the whisper from Natsume and looked at him with a shocked look. His attention was turned to the new transfer student.

Everyone looked at 'Sakura' with very shocked and confused faces. Mikan couldn't help but feel a bit weirded out.

"Well, are there any questions for Izumi-san?" Right when the teacher said that, a dozen hands went up. He was taken back by the sudden action of the class. "Ok..." He turned to Mikan, "You can decline if you want."

Mikan simply smiled and answered, "No, it's ok. I'll be glad to answer their questions."

Before the teacher picked a student with a question, Mikan cut in. "I'm pretty sure everyone is wondering what kind of Alice I have." Mikan smiled at the class seeing all the hands go down.

She saw a few nods from the crowd. "My Alice is –"

**A/N: **Of course I love leaving you guys with a cliffy. =) I hope you guys enjoyed this long first chapter. I actually have a lot of the story written down, just have edit it again, like I did with this chapter. If anyone has any suggestions for the story, be my guest! I need them! Please no flames! I rather you guys reword them better so they don't look bad. Hopefully my writing wasn't horrible! =( Happy R&R!!

~Yumemi-chi~


	2. Explanations interrupted

**Title: **My Return to You

**Summary: **What if she left? What if she left after their trip back in time? What if she left without telling anyone? What if she came back years later? After years of separation, Mikan is back at Alice Gakuen. However, there is a bigger purpose for her return and who is this Izumi Sakura?

**A/N: **Oh ho ho! My cliffy went better than planned. I just love leaving you guys in suspense! Thanks for the reviews guys, it's actually more than I expected and I'm sorry for updating late! I swear I wanted to update on Friday, but I sort of forgot. My bad! ==;; Also my internet is dead at home, so I can't update at home either! AH! The horrible and plus exams started this week so I have been studying, sort of too. I edited it up til chapter 5 like TWICE. According to my friend I am much dedicated with this! LOL Not really, I can't continue, writer's block!

I would like to give a little shout out to **Miyaxbaybeexx** because she said that she had a dream about my storyline! That got me laughing good! I was really happy and thus I will be needing your suggestions in the near future! I need **everyone's **suggestions in the near future. Thank you so much for your reviews guys! This chapter's for you guys! ;)

I had the hardest time thinking of a chapter name after I uploaded this! It sucks but I don't remember what I originally wanted!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice!!! =(

**Now on to the chapter!!!**

Before the teacher picked a student with a question, Mikan cut in. "I'm pretty sure everyone is wondering what kind of Alice I have." Mikan smiled at the class seeing all the hands go down.

She saw a few nods from the crowd. "My Alice is –"

**[A/N: **HAHA You guys won't be able to find out about her powers just yet!**]**

Mikan was cut off this time by a loud scream coming from down the hall. "SAKURAAAAAA-CHANNNN!!!!!!"

Everyone's attention was turned towards the new student. Mikan couldn't help but sweatdrop upon recognizing the voice calling for her. 'Narumi-sensei... why did you have to come now?' Getting a little annoyed at the predicament. All the students could recognize the voice as well and were curious as to what brought the voice to come all the way to the middle school section.

Within seconds of thinking, Narumi slammed the door opened trying to catch his breath. "Sa... *gasping* ku... *gasping* ra... *gasping* chan..... I've finally.... caught up... to you...."

Narumi was holding onto his knees, still trying to catch his breath. 'Since she teleported to class, I had to run the whole way here.' Narumi looked up and caught sight of his target. He glared down at his target with a 'you are in lots of trouble' look.

"Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked sweatdropping. "I'm pretty sure whatever you need, can wait until later, ne?" Mikan felt like she was being backed into a corner.

The situation right now, wasn't going according to plan at all. 'All because of my bakaness.' Mikan silently cried to herself. 'I'm sorry Okaa-san! I know you're would be hitting me if you found out what I did!'

With the arrival of Narumi, everyone's curiosity soared to a whole new level. 'Why did Narumi-sensei come chasing after Izumi-san?' Was the question going through everyone's mind.

"Narumi-sensei, I thought you had work to do, since you left Izumi-san to come to class alone." Yuji asked being confused.

'Shoot. I hope Narumi-sensei can go with the flow and not blow my cover.' Mikan panicked, looking at Narumi with a pleading look.

Narumi looked at Mikan a little confused and got a 'please, please, please' look from her face. "Ah... yes but I decided to deal with it later since Sakura-chan is a new student and it was quite rude of me to leave her unattended."

Mikan's eyes shined with gratitude towards Narumi's answer to her teacher. 'Good job!' Mikan smiled at Narumi-sensei and mouthed "Arigatou" to him.

"Actually, I came here to borrow Sakura-chan for a while. There are still a few things that I haven't properly explained to her." Narumi was glaring onto Mikan while emphasizing the word 'explain' also seeing Mikan's widened eyes.

"Oh, well that's fine. We can finish off the introduction later on when she comes back."

Before any objections were made, Narumi grabbed Mikan's hand causing Mikan to stop him. "Mattaaaaaaaa....." were the echos heard from them running down the hall.

'What the heck just happened? There's something weird about that transfer student.' Natsume thought before going back to ignoring the teacher as he started class.

~NARUMI & MIKAN~

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan was still being pulled by a running Narumi. "Matta, Narumi-sen..."

When Narumi was certain they were far away from the buildings, he came sudden stop and tightly hugged Mikan.

"Narumi-sensei?" Mikan was surprised by his actions and didn't know exactly how to react. She did what her heart told her to do, which was to hug back. "Gomen, Narumi-sensei. I must have worried you a lot."

Narumi just stood still without making any sound. Mikan looked up at his face but it was covered by his hair.

After a few seconds of silence, Mikan decided that she should start her explanation. "Narumi-sensei... I know that I shouldn't have left without telling any of you. However, at the time I felt like I had to."

Narumi started letting Mikan go and looked at her. He saw her smiling face and couldn't help but give one back to her. "I'm so glad you're safe. But why are you back?" Narumi, started to become serious. "You know what will happen if you're found out."

"I know the consequences." Mikan became hesitant as to whether or not she should tell the whole truth to Narumi. She didn't want to drag someone 'innocent' into their plan. "Actually... I'm back to stop him once and for all. I'm back to stop all the dangerous things the school has been doing. I'm back to protect the students of this school." Mikan said with much determination in her eyes.

Narumi was taken aback seeing the fire in her eyes. Mikan had definitely changed during her absence at Alice Gakuen. He was glad to be able to see her again but he still was worried especially with the reasons of her return. "I know there's going to be a lot more explaining that I owe you but Narumi-sensei, this isn't the right time. I'm supposed to be following a precise plan and I've failed to follow already." Mikan looked at the ground feeling regret. "I'm really sorry that I can't explain more of this to you yet but in time I will. I just need you to trust me on this. When I have the time I will come and explain it to you but as of now, you have to act like I'm just a regular new transfer student and not Mikan Sakura." Mikan looked up at Narumi with a serious face.

Narumi couldn't fight back for an explanation so he agreed. "I understand. I'll be patient and wait. However, I have a question."

Mikan blinked in surprise, "Yes?"

"Are you going to be exposing your secret to any of the students?" Mikan looked to the ground.

"I know everyone has been worried about me. Some are probably still mad at me for leaving without notice. Some might have come to even hate me for it. I want to, I really want to but exposing myself to everyone isn't part of the plan. I have to control my feelings no matter what. But with Narumi-sensei, I gave in too easily so I can't guarantee that I have enough control to not do the same with others. I've put too much burden on them already and I don't want to put even more." Mikan clenched her fist while crying silently since avoiding Narumi's eyes.

"Narumi-sensei," Mikan looked up with a crying face, "help me gain more self-control. I don't know what will happen if I don't." Mikan ran into Narumi's chest and started crying harder.

Narumi didn't know what to say other than comforting her by soothing her hair. "Don't cry Mikan-chan. I know it must have been hard for you to just leave without saying good-bye to everyone. But I can assure you that no one hates you. Everyone still misses you in their hearts. There are some that miss you more than others and I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about." Narumi looked down to meet teary emerald eyes.

"Na..." Mikan couldn't finish her sentence because she felt it was too painful to say his name. This caused Mikan to cry harder than before.

After Mikan calmed down a little, Narumi brought her over to sit down on a bench. He looked up at the clear blue sky with the sun shining down on them. Mikan stopped crying but was still feeling down. She clenched her fists together on her lap trying to gather courage. "Narumi-sensei, if it's not too much to ask, could you tell me what everyone's reaction was after I left?" Mikan was scared to know the truth but she still wanted to know.

Narumi looked at Mikan and sighed. "Everyone was surprise with your actions. Some, of course, were furious by them. Even if you did leave a note to Hotaru, you left without saying good-bye. Everyone was worried about you since they didn't know anything. No one cared about the punishments given but—"

"Punishments! What kinds of punishments were given to them?" Mikan started trembling. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something terrible had happened to her friends.

"Surprisingly, there were not as severe as we all thought they would be. So Mikan-chan, you can calm down." Narumi looked at her with a smiling face.

**[A/N:** I know not everything makes a whole lot of sense but I promise it all ties in later on. At least I hope so! :(**]**

Mikan gave a sigh of relief. "I was really troubled, when I left." Mikan leaned back against the bench. "I was really worried about all of you. It was selfish of me to just leave when I knew there were punishments awaiting you guys." Mikan closed her eyes and Narumi saw the tears coming down her face.

'I wished with all my might that I could protect everyone. In order to do so, I had to leave the academy. But was it truly the right thing to do?'

Mikan's thought were stopped from feeling the presence of a group of people. "Narumi-sensei, someone's here." Mikan quickly whispered without moving an inch.

Narumi was shocked by her senses. Following Mikan's lead, he didn't make big movements but did his best in acting normal while scanning the area. 'I don't see anyone.'

"Explanations later." Mikan whispered again, still in the same position as she was. Her eyes were still closed and she brought her legs up to her body and hugged them.

"Mi—" Narumi spotted the people that Mikan was talking about. 'This isn't good.' Narumi started thinking of a plan upon seeing who the people were.

The group walked up to Mikan and Narumi. Mikan could feel shadows cast upon her, blocking the sunlight from her eyes. 'Two very familiar people right in front of me.' Mikan hid her face in her knees to keep a smile being revealed. 'But this isn't good. Why didn't I just stick to this god-damn plan?! Mikan no baka!'

"What are you guys doing out of class?" Narumi started asking the kids casually.

"It's already lunch time. You guys have been gone for a while without even knowing it." A voice could be heard.

'Has it been that long?' Mikan thought to herself.

Narumi got glares from two of the people in the group, "Is there something you guys need?" They were making Narumi become nervous. 'Why me?'

"We just wanted to get to know the new transfer student a little more." Another voice was heard.

"Mikan..." The first voice whispered silently but it was still heard.

The whole time Mikan remained still, waiting for something to happen. Hearing her name wasn't something she was expecting. Mikan decided to look up to the group of shadows. She slowly moved her head upwards and opened her eyes to come into contact with blazing crimson ones.

**[A/N: **I'm pretty sure this was the long awaited reunion!**]**

"I'm sorry, did you just say something?" Mikan asked innocently, not able to take her eyes off the fire-filled eyes.

Mikan had to tear her eyes off before she drowned in the red pools. Her gaze came across the other people. Her attention was stuck on someone she didn't see upon her return to the school. 'Tsubasa-senpai.' Mikan tightened her fists to control her need to hug him. 'Mikan, baka! Control yourself.' Her mind was at war with her heart and she was scared the heart would win.

Mikan's face lowered again and she was trying hard to not cry. Her hand reached out for Narumi's shoulder and tightened it. "Narumi-sensei, I'm going to have to talk to you later." Mikan stood up sudden, scaring the group for a moment.

Narumi could feel the pain she was going through at this moment and he didn't know how to help her. "Sakura-chan, it's ok. Take your time. You don't have to rush things. I'll understand no matter what." Narumi placed a hand on her shoulder and he felt her calm down a bit.

Mikan looked up at Narumi with a smile, "Thank you for understand."

With the encouragement she got from Narumi, Mikan had the confidence that she would be able to face them. She turned to face the group, ready for battle with her feelings. "So, you have questions I'm assuming." She turned to Narumi. "I'll come find you afterwards Narumi-sensei. Sorry our conversation had to be cut short."

Narumi nodded, "It's ok. Well, I hope you guys treat Sakura-chan well. She is a new student after all." With that Narumi walked off waving good-bye.

"So, let's start." Mikan turned to look at them. "How can I help you guys?" She smiled and sat down on the bench as casually as she could.

As soon as she sat down, a hand came slamming down onto the bench right next to Mikan's arm. This caused Mikan to jump in surprise. The area where the hand made contact with the bench was starting to spark.

"Natsume!" Everyone cried in surprise.

"Calm down, Natsume." Ruka ran next to Natsume, putting a hand on his shoulder. This made Natsume stop before the whole bench caught on fire.

"How can I calm down?!" Natsume raised his head to meet Mikan's eyes. "You look... too much..."

Mikan could feel the anger in his eyes. 'S..scary' Mikan couldn't move from the shock.

"You're scaring the poor girl." Mikan felt herself being free from Natsume's gaze.

She looked up to see Tsubasa taking Natsume away from him. "Ar..rigatou." Was the only word she could get out of her mouth.

Tsubasa looked at Mikan and gave a grinny smile. "No problem. I'm sorry for us attacking you like this. I'm sure you're really confused since it's your first day and you have strangers coming at you."

'Strangers... huh?' Mikan looked at them really closely this time. 'I guess in a way they have become strangers. Everyone has changed.' Mikan looked over at Tsubasa and saw that he grew taller. Instead of his usual middle school uniform that she was so use to seeing, he was wearing a high school uniform. 'It has been 3 years.' She looked over at the others and saw them all wearing middle school uniforms. Everyone has grown, as least physically since she hasn't gotten a chance to talk to anyone. Everyone grew in height and has gotten more handsome/beautiful. 'Especially –'

"So I'm guessing some introductions are in order." Mikan's thoughts were cut by Tsubasa's statement.

"Uh, yes. My name is Izumi Sakura. Nice to meet you." Mikan got up and bowed towards Tsubasa since he was the only one she didn't meet before.

"My name is Ando Tsubasa. I'm from the high school part of this school." Tsubasa pointed his thumb at himself and winked at Mikan. Mikan couldn't help but smile as his usual kindness. "These are your classmates, Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka, and Hyuuga Natsume," Pointing to each person as he introduced them. "And it's nice to meet you too."

"Ando Tsubasa? Huh?" Mikan started to set her plan into action. "Imai Hotaru. Nogi Ruka. And Hyuuga Natsume." Mikan looked into each of their eyes as she said their name, slowly.

"Yup, that's correct." Tsubasa smiled at her.

"So how exactly can I help you guys?" Mikan asked walking towards an open field for them all to sit.

They followed with their guard up. They all discussed before with Tsubasa that there was something up with the new transfer student and she held a great resemblance to Mikan; which brings them here now, wanting to get some answers from her.

"It's nothing big. It's just you remind us of someone dear to us." Tsubasa sat beside Mikan, giving a sigh.

Hotaru sat next to Mikan and Ruka next to Hotaru with Natsume sitting at the end. At the mention of their dear friend, everyone's mood became sadder. Mikan saw this and didn't like seeing all her friends like this. 'How should I do this?' She thought of different ways to cheer her friends up. 'I want to tell them I'm right here, but I can't.' Mikan looked down to the grass in sadness. 'I'm sorry for causing so much suffering.' Mikan quietly apologized to all those dear to her.

"Sakura Mikan..." were the words that slipped out of Mikan's mouth, surprising the people around her.

"What did you just say?!" Hotaru questioned in shock. Everyone turned their head to look at Mikan.

"Don't tell me, that's you're—" Tsubasa wanted to get all their suspicion answered.

"All I can say, in time you'll meet her." Mikan stopped Tsubasa's question. She looked over at everyone, smiling at them. "Trust me." Mikan started getting up.

She started walking away from the frozen group. "Matte!" Natsume yelled after her, getting up as well, ready to chase after her.

Mikan stopped as if she couldn't control her body. 'Don't come any closer to me.' Mikan hoped her thoughts reached Natsume.

"How can we trust you?" Natsume started advancing towards her. "Trust can't be that easily obtained, especially after you say something that." Natsume was getting closer and closer to Mikan.

Mikan stayed there frozen. "Stop where you are." Natsume followed her instructions as if a greater force told him to.

Mikan turned around to face Natsume. "I can't let you enter my world, just yet." Mikan's eyes were caught once again in Natsume's crimson gaze. However, this time his eyes were filled with pain. Mikan wanted to help make his pain go away, she wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. But she knew she couldn't. It was all for the sake of the people before her. "It goes for all of you guys." She looked to see the others walking towards her. "You guys should stay away from the darkness that's about to shallow me." Mikan softly whispered the last part.

She looked at them and saw all the suffering they've been through in their eyes. Mikan couldn't help but feel guilt. 'It's all my fault.' Mikan couldn't look at them anymore so she closed her eyes moving her head away from them. She looked at the far off horizon. 'Until everything is over, I can't tell you guys anything.' Hotaru saw Mikan's actions and knew there was something bothering her. "We just need one answer." She took a step forward.

Mikan's eyes opened. She looked at Hotaru and saw determination in her eyes. Mikan felt like she was defeated in an unknown battle and looked to the ground. She let out a sigh, "I'm not the person you guys think I am." With that answer, Mikan could feel everyone's hope scattered. "I'm sorry" Mikan bowed, feeling more guilt.

"There's no need to be sorry. We should be apologizing." Ruka said to her softly.

"The only thing I can do for you guys is this." The four looked up at Mikan and saw something magically appear infront of her hands.

Mikan concentrated as she made the letters she prepared earlier appear before her. "I'll explain this to you guys. Sakura Mikan is someone I met before I came to this academy."

"Why were you trying to hide that from us?" Hotaru questioned her actions from earlier.

"I wasn't running away. I just needed some time to think things over. It wasn't part of the plan to approach you guys this fast." Mikan stopped what she was saying, regretting the mention of a plan.

"Plan?" Natsume looked at her closely.

"I made a promise to Mikan to deliver these to you guys." Mikan quickly covered her mistake.

She fanned out the pieces of paper that appeared in the hands. "They are letters from Mikan herself and some of your family members." Mikan handed them out to the four of them.

The four looked at them and indeed it said their names on them. "Mikan took the liberty to go visit your family members in her absence and promised them to deliver letters to you guys. She couldn't do it personally, so she asked me. I'm someone Mikan met in her absence and later on she learned that I was coming to Alice Gakuen and entrusted these to me." Mikan explained.

The four were speechless just staring at the letters in front of them. After 3 years, they would be hearing from Mikan. "I know you still might not trust me. But at least have faith in Mikan. She's explained to me what happened 3 years ago and she did it for the safety of you all. She cared deeply for all of you guys and she would never wanted to hurt you."

Mikan stopped, seeing movement from Hotaru. "That baka. She worried us so much, but that's so Mikan." Hotaru started spilling tears down her cheeks.

Without thinking, Mikan went up to Hotaru and hugged her tightly. "I'm sure if Mikan was here, she would want to do this." Hotaru taken by surprised, hugged Mikan back. "I've heard a lot about all four of you guys." Mikan stepped away from the hug. "Hotaru, her best friend. Ruka-pyon. Tsubasa-senpai. And of course, the infamous Natsume." She looked at them as she said their given names by Mikan. "I hope you guys can find somewhere in your hearts to forgive her for her selfishness 3 years ago. She didn't mean to just leave without telling you guys but she thought it was the best. She didn't want to involve you guys even more. I hope after reading your letters, you guys can find somewhere in your hearts to have a little trust in me too." Mikan smiled before starting to walk away once again. "I'll bring Mikan back to you guys... I promise." With that Mikan ran as fast as she could to hide her flying tears.

"Matte!!" The four yelled, but it was too late. Mikan had already disappear from their sight.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Tsubasa stared at his letter loud and hard.

"I believe her." Hotaru said, wiping her tears away. "Somehow, it feels just like Mikan is here. I feel reassured with her here." Hotaru glancing over to where Mikan disappeared.

The guys looked at Hotaru in shock. "I won't accept her. Especially being compared to Mikan."

Everyone turned to the voice. Natsume was filled with anger. He made his hand into a fist, crumpling the letters in his hand. Not wanting to let out his anger to his friends, he ran away, unknowingly towards the direction of where Mikan ran off.

"Natsume!" Ruka called after him.

He was stopped by Tsubasa, "I think we should just let his steam pass. There's really nothing we can do about this situation. I guess we can only trust that girl for now. Maybe after reading our letters, we'll get some answers." Tsubasa looked at the direction the two ran off to. He sighed, "Well we better start heading for class again before we're late. I'll talk to you guys after school. Bye."

The three started heading back to their designated buildings.

**A/N:** SO? How'd you like this chapter? There's a lot more explanations about what happened three years ago, I think. I don't really want to re-read everything I wrote. So suggestions please and of course R&R! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope it wasn't too confusing. Like I said, I went over this a few times and I tried changing some things but I liked how it was flowing afterwards. The original plan was that Mikan **actually** states her Alice but I decided Narumi cutting in was way better! Well hope you guys enjoyed!

~Yumemi~


	3. Unexplained words

**Title: **My Return to You

**Summary: **What if she left? What if she left after their trip back in time? What if she left without telling anyone? What if she came back years later? After years of separation, Mikan is back at Alice Gakuen. However, there is a bigger purpose for her return and who is this Izumi Sakura?

**A/N: **Ah! Firstly, I have to say I've been a big BAKA (idiot) since I haven't been translating the Japanese words I've put into the fanfic! *rocks thrown at Yumemi* x_x So please forgive me everyone! If there's anything you don't know, just ask in a review. I'll go over some easy words I would probably used.

Gomen – Sorry

Arigatou – Thank you

Ne? – Right?

Baka – Idiot

Okaa-san – Mother

Sensei – Teacher

Hai – Yes

Matte – Wait

Senpai – uhh someone's who's higher up than you, usually grade wise (in this fanfic)

I think that's it, so that's that. I'm sorry!

A reviewer asked me to update more often during a week. I'm sorry to say that it's going to be weekly updates guys. I have a writer's block right now and I'm trying to continue the next chapter right now. Hopefully I'll get more ideas but then. But enough A/N for now! I'm forgetting some stuff but I'll put in the end guys! Sorry for holding up your reading! *runs away*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice!!! =(

**Now on to the chapter!!!**

The three started heading back to their designated buildings.

~MIKAN~

Mikan had run away without knowing where she was heading. Somehow, she ended up sitting on a branch of a Sakura tree. She looked out to the distance to see the 'outside' that she wouldn't be able to see for a while. 'Hopefully this peacefulness I feel right now can last for just a bit longer.'

Mikan's wish didn't seem to want to come true as Natsume had been directed into the same direction as Mikan. Natsume stopped at the base of the tree and punched it hard causing Mikan to almost fall off.

"Hey!" Catching Natsume's attention, "What's the big deal? Am I not allowed to sit on the tree?" Mikan jumped down the tree glaring at Natsume.

Natsume regained his cool and crossed his arms casually, leaning against the tree, "That's exactly it." Natsume stated coldy.

Mikan wanted to melt the cold exterior from Natsume once again but that wasn't why she was back. She would have to stand Natsume's coldness to her for the time being, until she could tell Natsume the truth later on.

"Ne, Hyuuga-kun," Not wanting to say his name, knowing it would cause another fight.

"What do you want?" Natsume had already climbed to the branch where Mikan was sitting before, sitting and looking towards the outside too.

"I know you're not the mean guy you act like you are." Mikan started saying, sitting at the base of the tree. "Mikan told me about you..."

Shocked by the words from Mikan, Natsume was still making no movements. He was just going to let Mikan talk, not knowing what to say to her.

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be happy to see you like this now." Mikan said, surprising the both of them. 'What am I doing?' Mikan stood up, "Well, hopefully you'll take those words to heart. See you around."

'What a weird girl.' Natsume stared at the retreating figure. From the back, she looked even more like Mikan which caused Natsume's heart to hurt. 'Mikan...'

After a few minutes of staring at the horizon, Natsume decided to read the letters he got from 'Sakura'. He looked at the envelopes, shocked by a name. 'Aoi?!' He literally ripped the envelope with the letter. 'Shoot!' He placed the ripped letter side by side to make out the ripped words.

'Hi Oniichan,

If you're reading this, Mikan has kept her promise in delivering this letter to you. It also means that Mikan is by your side once again. She told me what happened that caused her to leave the school. I hope you're not mad at her because she truly just wanted to protect you and you should know that right? And she helped me with a big favour by being able to send you this letter since the school is probably on high alert regarding your letters, so it's best to have someone NOT from the school give you this letter. I hope you're doing well. Dad and I miss you greatly and hope we'll be able to be together soon, along with Mikan!'

**[A/N: **Now that I think about it, I think I just jumped into the conclusion that his sister supports Mikan x Natsume, like us! *fangirl cheer* :D**]**

Natsume chuckled at that, 'Will I be able to see her again though?' Natsume stared up at the bright blue sky.

The rest of the letter contained details about what happened at home without Natsume. Nothing important was in the letter other than the first part regarding Mikan. Aoi ended the letter by telling her brother to be safe and to come home in one piece. Natsume put the letter in his pocket and sighed, being thankful that he could hear from his sister and father. He was glad that they were both doing well on the outside. 'Thank you Mikan.' He closed his eyes seeing Mikan's smiling face in his mind. 'So close yet so far.'

If only Natsume knew how close she really was.

Natsume walked back into class missing the period after lunch. Ruka stood up and ran up to Natsume. "Natsume!"

"Hey." Natsume plainly replied, walking over to his seat. He put his legs up on the table like usual and placed a manga book he had in his desk over his face.

"Where'd you go? We started getting worried since you didn't come back after lunch." Ruka sat next to Natsume petting the rabbit in his lap.

"Thinking."

Ruka knew he wouldn't get anything else out of Natsume so he just stayed quiet.

Mikan went back to class after lunch and she was currently sitting in the front row, next to the window. After she came back from lunch, she didn't feel like answering questions for the class, so the teacher just assigned her a seat. The entire time during class, she was staring at the window daydreaming. She couldn't concentrate after all the events that had happened earlier. 'I've only been back a few hours and so much has happened already.'

Ruka had been stealing glances at Mikan during class. He couldn't stop thinking of what happened earlier either. He was confused at what happened. 'At a time like this, your smile is needed.' Ruka sighed.

**[A/N:** I love Natsume x Mikan but at times I feel so bad for Ruka too! Why must I pick!? Then again, imagine Mikan's postion!**]**

The teacher came in and told them that it was a free period. After the teacher left, a girl got up from her seat and approached Mikan. "Hey."

Mikan was currently staring out the window but without having to look up she knew who it was. "Can I help you?"

"I just want to know what your business is. I saw you earlier with Narumi-sensei and then with Natsume and gang."

Hotaru attention was caught by the mention of 'gang'. She didn't move from reading her book but she was listening carefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Even if I did, why would I tell you?" Mikan got up with her hands on the desk. She starting leaning closer to the girl. "Ne, Lu – na." Saying the girl's name slowly.

Luna's eyes widen hearing her name. She felt chills go down her spine at the voice and she moved away and looked at Mikan. "Wh...wh..who are you?" Luna struggled getting words out.

"Were you not listening when I gave my introduction today?" Mikan smiled sweetly. "My name is Izumi Sakura. Please to meet you, Koizumi Luna, right?" Mikan had sat back down putting her chin on her hands.

"Wow! Izumi-san, how'd you know Koizumi-san's name already?" A voice was heard behind Mikan.

She smiled at the happy familiar voice. "I know many of your names. I actually have the Mind Reading Alice. Iin-chou, right?" Mikan turned around to see her close friend. Yu didn't change much other than the fact that he grew in height. He still looked exactly like how Mikan remembered him except maybe bigger and a little buffer.

"Oh, that's cool. You have the same Alice as—" Iin-chou looked around the class for someone.

"Me!" A voice popped out of nowhere.

"Kokoroyomi (Mind Reader in Japanese), ne?" Mikan smiled at yet another familiar face.

Luna stood there, frozen. She shouldn't be surprised anymore by the fact that the new girl knew her name right? But there was something about 'Sakura' that she didn't like and she was going to find out about it.

Mikan got a glance of Luna leaving class, 'Why is she still in this class anyways? What more purpose did she have after I left?' Mikan started to get a little confused at why Luna was still in their class. 'Looks like the Principle is really up to no good.'

The rest of the day went by fast. Nothing special happened other than the fact that Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume were glancing at Mikan every once in a while.

Mikan left her classroom, heading for Narumi. She had to grab her stuff that she left at the main building in the morning. She didn't know where her room was either and she had to ask him about her star ranking. She had skipped lunch so she was curious as to what type of dinner she would be having today. Mikan walked casually towards the main building. She was well aware that there were shadows following behind her. 'More company?' Mikan stopped walking and stood there for a while.

"What is she doing?"

"Are you guys sure we should still be following her? She told her all she could already today, right?"

"No, there's something fishy about her. Didn't you see how Luna reacted when 'Sakura' said something to her?"

"What happened in class?"

"We're not sure but she whispered something to Luna and Luna was quiet for the rest of the day."

"So that's Onee-chan's lookalike." Someone popped out, scaring the gang.

"Yoichi! Don't just randomly turn into a teenager, especially when we're trying to stay low."

"Gomen, onii-chan." The boy turned back into a 6 year old.

"You know, I can hear you guys perfectly." A voice from down the road caught their attention.

"So much for sneaking and following her." Tsubasa came out from the bushes, embarrassed. "Sorry, yet again."

"Still haven't gotten enough of me?" Mikan turned around to face the group, but this time there were more members.

'Yo-chan.' Mikan stared at the little boy with silver hair. 'My, has he grown up to become a little handsome boy.' Mikan smiled looking at the little boy clinging to Natsume's leg. 'Doesn't change, does he?' Mikan's eyes scanned the other newcomer. "A bear?" Mikan acted like she didn't know.

Tsubasa lifted Bear and up him on his shoulder. "This is Bear. Friendly soul, if he likes you."

"Interesting. So can I ask, what's the point of confronting me again?" Mikan looked at them as they formed a line, one person standing side to side. "Looks like an all out battle." Mikan sighed almost at her limit. "I'm taking it that you guys haven't read your letters from Mikan." Mikan started walking up to them. She reached for something that was put inside her skirt. "Here Yo-chan." Mikan knelt down and gave him a big smile. Yoichi looked at Mikan confused but still took the letter. Everyone was watching her actions closely.

"Bear, come here." Mikan moved her head, signalling Bear to come over to her. Surprising everyone, Bear got down and walked over to Mikan. She held out a letter towards Bear, "Here's yours."

Mikan got up and dusted her skirt. "One for everyone." Mikan thought about it, "Actually I still have a one more." Mikan took it out and looked at it. "I entrust it to you, Ando-senpai." Handing the letter to Tsubasa. He looked at the name on the envelope. 'Nobara Ibaragi.'

"Sure."

Mikan nodded her thanks, "Well I have some business with the teachers, so I don't have time to chat anymore. I hope you guys read your letters before approaching me again. It might just answer some of your questions." Mikan eyed them all when she was explaining this. Clearly she was tired of being harassed by these guys and she didn't want to get too close to them. Knowing they understood her, she walked away towards the main building.

"Ran away again." Hotaru stated. She took out her letter and looked at it with her icy violet eyes as if it was a bomb about to set off.

Hotaru quietly opened the envelope that was from her parents. She quickly read it and smiled knowing they were doing fine. 'That Mikan, going through all the trouble of contacting my parents.' Without waiting, Hotaru opened the one from Mikan. Hotaru's eyes widen as she scanned the letter, catching everyone's attention.

"What's wrong, Imai?" Ruka started walking towards her.

Her eyes were fixed on the letter, "I think you should all read your letters from Mikan."

Everyone hasty opened their letter, including Bear. The letters might have contained different words but Hotaru was sure the main idea was there. "Mikan..." a soft whisper was heard from Hotaru.

'I think I owe you a quick explanation of what happened three years ago. I left the academy and decided to live with my mom. I've agreed to join forces with her. Therefore, for the past 3 years, I've been training to use my powers. Training to stop the academy's underground work once and for all...'

Everyone stared at those sentences hard expecting a better explanation to come out. They didn't get any and were getting angry at it. "What the heck is that suppose to me?!" Natsume roared, not able to contain the anger.

"Sorry for not properly telling you all but I've decided to leave the academy. I hope that in time you guys can forgive me for my selfishness. I promised that I'll come back to your side. Please wait for me and trust me." Hotaru recited the words written in the letter she received from Mikan before she left, 3 years ago.

Everyone was speechless as to how to respond to Mikan's recent letter to them. The letter added more questions to be answered. 'She joined Zs?' was the main question that was running through their minds.

There was a slightly different letter for one of them. Bear looked at his letter in confusion. It just said, 'Bear, I'm going to need your help. ' He looked inside the envelope, having felt something else inside. A small stone fell out of the envelope. It was a pretty hazelnut brown colour. Bear blinked looking closely at the stone. He didn't know exactly what to do with it. He walked up to Tsubasa and tugged on his pants.

Tsubasa looked down at Bear, "What's up Bear?"

Bear held the brown stone up to show Tsubasa and the others.

"That's an Alice stone!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "Where'd you get it, Bear?!"

With his other arm, Bear held out the letter and envelope. However, before he could show Tsubasa and the others the contents of the letter, he started disappearing.

"Bear!?" Tsubasa didn't know what was happening. "It's the Alice stone!" Realization struck him. "Bear, you're being teleported!"

The group tried reaching out for Bear but he disappeared as soon as everyone was about to catch him; their faces hitting the ground from the failed attempt.

"What is up with that girl!? Where did she take Bear!?!" Tsubasa was starting to get ticked off by this new girl.

~BEAR~

"Oh Bear, you were about to give my secret away."

Bear looked up and saw the owner of the voice. He had landed a grass patch near where his destination was. He got up and dusted himself from the dirt. He started walking towards the person and hugged their leg tightly.

"I've missed you a lot too Bear."

The person lifted Bear up and gave him a longing hug. Bear hugged Mikan back but not before smacking her in the head, hard.

After running away from her situation a few minutes ago, Mikan waited for Bear to appear in a safe place where no one could see her.

"Bear!" Mikan dropped Bear, holding her head in pain. "Why'd you do that?!"

Bear just glared at her, "Ok, I get it. I left randomly but still!" Mikan stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyways, Bear are you willing to help me? Plus I knew you would recognize me even with my disguise on." Mikan knelt down to face Bear, smiling.

Bear just looked at her for a bit and held out his hand. Mikan looked at it with happiness, "I'm going to take that as a yes! There's no turning back!" Mikan held out her hand and shook hands with Bear.

"Well, we must go before I'm any later." Mikan carried Bear and set him down on her head. "You don't mind sitting there right?" Mikan looked up at Bear seeing him shake his head. "Alright! Everything will be explained soon. I promise! Hold on tight!"

Mikan started running towards the path leading to the main building doors. She entered and asked the secretary for Narumi. However, the secretary told her that he wasn't in the building but gave Mikan her information about her dorm and told her that her belongings were already there. Mikan said 'thank you' and left to handle the rest of her business. 'Now time to find him.' Not wanting to walk the whole way there, Mikan scanned the area to make sure no one was around. When she was sure the coast was clear, she teleported to a different location.

~DIFFERENT LOCATION~

"Took you long enough to arrive." A voice was heard from behind the desk.

Mikan has just arrived in an office looking room. She appeared in front of the doors and made sure to lock the doors before walking towards the voice.

"I'm sorry that I kept getting questioned by them." Mikan sighed and took a seat in the chair infront of the desk.

The back of a chair was facing Mikan but it turned around when they heard Mikan sit down. Mikan smiled at the person, "Long time no see..."

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUNNNN!!! Another cliffy guys because I love you all so much! I tried to make it a little longer but it's one of the shorter chapters. I promise that the next chapter will be way better!

I forgot to say I know Mikan is probably a little OOC but that can't be helped since she did leave for 3 years. This chapter also might be a little confusing, I didn't like the whole letters things since it sounded weird to me but wanted Mikan to meet up with everyone again as soon as possible.

Some things are explained too! But there's still many questions unanswered. The biggest one right now is who is Mikan talking to? Many things will be answered soon enough, I hope because I don't want to die from your curiosities! Haha.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too. The next one is going to be long, I think.

~Yumemi~


	4. Settling In

Title: My Return to You

Summary: What if she left? What if she left after their trip back in time? What if she left without telling anyone? What if she came back years later? After years of separation, Mikan is back at Alice Gakuen. However, there is a bigger purpose for her return and who is this Izumi Sakura?

A/N: Firstly, exams are over!!! Many many many explanations in this chapter! I'm scared to re read it a final time to make sure it's ok. It's been sitting on my computer for a weekish already. I'm trying to write another chapter but I'm getting too many ideas. This chapter is also longer than chapter 3, so I hope that makes you guys happy. Some concepts might be a little confusing, or it might just be me! Sorry guys!

P.S: SO SORRY GUYS FOR THE MESSED UP CHAPTER! I spent about an hour trying to fix it, seriously! I haven't had internet for a while and they finally fixed it today! I was out yesterday at an Internet cafe like place so I just did it there without really checking. I ended up having to manually enter all the spacing! x_x took forever! I need to really figure out what happened! Again I'm sorry about it all!!! :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!!! =(

Now on to the chapter!!!

~DIFFERENT LOCATION~

"Took you long enough to arrive." A voice was heard from behind the desk.

Mikan has just arrived in an office looking room. She appeared in front of the doors and made sure to lock the doors before walking towards the voice.

"I'm sorry that I kept getting questioned by them." Mikan sighed and took a seat in the chair infront of the desk.

The back of a chair was facing Mikan but it turned around when they heard Mikan sit down. Mikan smiled at the person, "Long time no see... uncle."

Infront of Mikan sat the High School Division President, Yukihira Kazu. Not looking a year older than a man in his 20s when he was actually something in his 60s. The mystery behind his young looks was the Longevity Alice which grants him a long life and the ability to not age.

Three years ago, Kazu was someone who had kept a close watch over Mikan when she was at the academy, 3 years ago. He also helped her before she had left the academy and he still continues to help her today. He had helped Mikan and her mom escape the school and helped Mikan enter the school again.

[A/N: Don't know his appearance 'colours'? So I can't really describe him. I don't even remember how he old he was supposed to look in the manga.]

"I never got the chance to thank you, uncle. For 'finding me'." Mikan grinned.

The reason Mikan was about to come back to Alice Gakuen was because of Kazu. They changed Mikan's appearance and gave her a new name, Izumi Sakura. Kazu held another Alice which gives him the ability to tell whether a person has an Alice or not by simply seeing their picture. Since Kazu was one of the people who picked candidates to come to the school, they planned to let Izumi Sakura attend. Kazu got a hold of a picture of Izumi Sakura and told the school that she possessed an Alice. While the school thinks Izumi Sakura entered the academy because they discovered her Alice, in reality Sakura Mikan still only possess the Nullification and Stealing Alice.

[A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!! Her Alice(s) are finally revealed!]

"I see you have 'gained' many new Alices." Kazu looked over at Mikan.

"You mean these?" Mikan reached down her shirt for something. She tugged at a necklace that was around her neck and hung down to her abdomen. It contained various sized and coloured Alice stones. Mikan sighed, "You know how long Okaa-san and I spent trying to look for useful Alice stones in her collection."

Mikan took the necklace off and held one of the Alice stones. "Not all of them are compatible with me. Okaa-san yelled at me for using them but I didn't care. They could come in handy." Mikan held onto one of the Alice stone and tightened her hold.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the Alice stone. After a few seconds, a small fire started to glow in Mikan's other hand. Bear, who was sitting in Mikan lap looked at the fire in awe. The fire started fading away.

"Uh.." Mikan groaned in pain and let go of the Alice stone. As soon as she let go the fire disintegrated. "I don't know why but Natsume's stone makes me exhausted." Mikan was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath.

[A/N: I don't think Alice stones actual give that affect but it's for my story! :D]

"Don't be so reckless. You have to save your energy for more important things." Kazu turned his chair around again and looked out the window. "There's something bigger to deal with."

"I understand." Mikan knew they were about to have serious conversation.

The mood of the room changed into a serious atmosphere. Bear could even feel the air around the room change. All he could do was stay still and listen for now.

"You have to keep that barrier up on you at all times, remember? Or else, you'll get discovered." Kazu warned Mikan. "You also shouldn't be wasting your other stones for little things. I know you used the teleportation stone your mom made you to come here. I hope you have a few at hand since that will be how you can reach me from now on."

Mikan has one specific Alice stone active at all times. It's a stone made by Shiki for Mikan to 'hide' her true presence. It's an Alice stone which lets her project a barrier around her. It's a barrier that takes shape of her form so no one would enter it or feel it as it gives a faint sense. The barrier gave her the 'luxury' of walking around freely as no one could spy of her without her knowing and that her Alices would be kept hidden too. She couldn't afford getting discovered by people with authority, especially a certain president.

Mikan nodded even though she knew Kazu couldn't see her. She was taking out a piece of string from her pocket. She tied the brown Alice stone that she gave Bear to the string. "This is for you Bear." Mikan placed it around Bear's neck.

Bear stared down at the stone hanging on his neck. "From now on, whenever I need your help I can teleport you to me." Mikan smiled at this. "We can be together whenever we want. If you want to come to me, just concentrate and I'll feel it."

"Mikan..." Kazu called out.

Mikan looked up at the back of the chair. "Now isn't the time to be playing around. We have to start our plan as soon as possible so we can end it quick."

"We have a slight setback though."

Kazu turned to look at Mikan with an emotionless face. "What kind of setback?" Kazu's tone was cold, not liking what he was hearing.

"Well, for starters Natsume and gang are suspicious of me. I gave those letters telling them to just trust Izumi Sakura. I didn't mention that I would even come back to the school anytime soon. Hopefully, they'll start to understand a little more and not come after me again." Mikan leaned back on her chair, sighing from exhaustion.

Kazu raised his eyebrow, "Is that all? Because that isn't a major set-back. They won't do anything unless they have real proof that you're Sakura Mikan. Seriously, I think the name you picked was a little careless. Nonetheless, I'll be keeping an eye out on them. I just hope that they don't interfere with our plan but I'm sure you're determined to not let them get involved. Just be exact careful when you're around them."

Mikan met her uncle's intense eyes. She gulped, scared of what his reaction would be upon hearing what she had to say. "There's more..."

There was silence, signalling Mikan to continue, "Narumi-sensei knows..." Mikan barely whispered.

Kazu's eyes widened at Mikan's news. "What?!" Kazu nearly screamed for the whole building to hear.

"Shhh!" Mikan hushed her uncle as she turned to look at the door. Not sensing anyone near the door she sighed in relief. "I'm sorry. I really am. I couldn't help it. I tried resisting all day but..."

Kazu sighed, "I guess it couldn't be helped."

Kazu rubbed his temples from the stress building up. After a little thinking, Kazu rethought things over. "Narumi could become useless in part of our plan. Having a teacher close by is better for us and safer for you." Kazu scratched his head at their predicament. "Have you told him about anything yet?"

"Not everything yet. I was interrupted by Natsume and them. I went to look for Narumi-sensei before coming here but I couldn't find him."

Kazu tried thinking of a plan. "I think we should bring Narumi here so we can both explain to him what's happening." Mikan simply nodded, "Well I think you should get going. We'll talk tomorrow with Narumi."

Mikan started getting up but remembered something, "Here's your letter from Okaa-san. I don't know why she needed me to deliver it when you guys had contact before."

Mikan handed Kazu an envelope.

"Our method of communication is not as safe as this." Kazu took the letter and started opening it.

As Mikan was about to leave Kazu thought of something. "Oh yes, before you go. What are you going to do about your abilities class? Which one are you going to be joining? You have a choice since you have many Alices on hand. I'll be the one that assigns you to them."

"Well in our plan, I have to enter the inside and to do that I need to get into the Dangerous Abilities class right? Only a selected few know my actual Alice, right? So I'll be able to join the Dangerous Abilities soon enough. Well, as soon as a certain someone decides to come get me." Mikan stopped, knowing what would lie ahead of her for revealing this Alice to the school again but that was all part of the plan.

"It's only to my classmates that I've said I have the Mind Reading Alice... for now. People have already been spreading around that I have multiple Alices. My Teleportation stone can come in handle for that." Mikan replied, thinking hard about what she was saying. "But sooner or later, people will find out that I have the Stealing Alice. More connections will be made and it'll only be a matter of time before I'm found out." Mikan started worrying about the success of their plan.

"Well, your Stealing Alice is supposed to be kept a secret to the entire school. Only the headmaster and the presidents know about it. We've label this Alice as a dangerous one so I think the school also thinks it's wise to keep it a secret. With the two incidents that we've had already, relating to a Stealing Alice, it's best to keep the Alice a secret from the school. They especially don't want the events that happened 3 years ago to repeat. So as long as you don't say anything, it'll be fine and the school will try its best to keep it a secret too. As for your abilities class situation, I think there's a way for you to be in two classes without everyone knowing. However, I think the only problem would be the people in the Dangerous abilities class." Kazu had to rethink their plan over again. The more they thought about it, the more flaws it seems to hold.

[A/N: That is actually the situation I'm in right now! The more I thought about my plan for them, the more flaws I saw! x_x]

"You're going to have to put up an act to pose as a different person in front of those people. You can cover your face with a mask too when meeting in the Dangerous abilities class. There won't a be a problem with you seeing Natsume or Yoichi or Tsubasa since it seems that people that were associated with you had been demoted."

"Which is a good thing." Mikan sighed in relief. "I don't want to see those that I care about on outside missions anymore." Mikan then remembered someone else that was in the Dangerous Abilities class. "What about Nobara-chan?"

"It seems that she was demoted out of the group too. Natsume and Yoichi joined the Latent Abilities class and Tsubasa went back to the Special Abilities class. So you can be sure they're safe from the Dangerous Abilities class."

Mikan was glad that they all got demoted out of the Dangerous Abilities class. "But that means that Natsume's star rank went down? Natsume isn't considered a favourite anymore either nor is he a principle right?"

"His star rank did go down since Natsume isn't a favourite anymore. He's a three star now and he's not part of the student council either. Of course the Elementary School President will be glad to make you his new favourite upon hearing about your Stealing Alice." Kazu wasn't happy with the fact that his niece was going to join the underground group of Alice Gakuen, especially to be under the hands of the Elementary School President.

Mikan had taken everything into consideration before coming back. She knew of the dangers that would await her and all the consequences of getting caught. It would be another wild goose chase if everyone found out she was actually Sakura Mikan like three years back. Mikan had prayed that when she was back, her friends would be out of dangers way and her prayers were answered. Mikan hadn't heard all the details about the school from her mom, who had contact with Kazu. She didn't know their means of communication but she knew it existed in some kind of form because she was able to safely enter the school.

The dangers of revealing her Stealing Alice were high. People would connect her to her mom or herself but they made sure that all their records were clean and that they were no connections at all. It took a lot of work but the school believed them and enrolled Izumi Sakura. A fake past was made up for the school to find so no suspicion would be made about Izumi Sakura. It took time to make up this fake past for Izumi Sakura but in the end it was worth it.

"Well, I'll be in the Dangerous Abilities class of course and the Latent class for my Mind Reading Alice. However, there might be a problem since Natsume is also in the Latent class. It just calls for more opportunity for him to keep an eye on me."

Mikan looked up at his uncle wanting an answer. Kazu thought about this problem.

"Well, act normal and nothing will happen. Natsume won't take any interest if he doesn't find anything about you."

Mikan nodded her head in understand and got up from the chair with Bear on her head. "Alright, I should get going since it's getting late."

"Alright. I'll be sure to tell the school about this." Kazu got up and walked towards the window, starring at the setting sun. "Mikan.."

Mikan looked up at her uncle's back. "Hai?"

"Be very careful. Tomorrow will be the day you're going to be coming face to face with him. I have a feeling he's going to send someone to come get you. I need you to be very careful not to let him know your real identity or else who knows what he'll try to do to you. As a new student, he'll think you're clueless and play right into his hands. His guard will be down which is when we'll attack. I will meet with you tomorrow after school and bring Narumi with you too."

"Hai hai, uncle. Don't worry too much about it. I've been trained these past 3 years and I have no urges to reveal myself infront of the Elementary School president. I'll be extra careful around him and the Dangerous Abilities class. I will make them pay for all the sins they've made." Mikan stated, confidently.

Kazu turned back to look at his niece. She wasn't the same Mikan he remembered that entered Alice Gakuen for the first time four years ago. The Mikan infront of him was a more confident and strong girl. He knew their plan would work one way or another. He trusted her. He nodded at Mikan, understanding her words.

"With that, I'll take my leave uncle." Mikan bowed to him before vanishing.

"I pray for your safety tomorrow." Kazu turned back towards the disappearing sun outside.

~Mikan~

Mikan opened her eyes to see that she teleported to her new room. She looked around seeing that it looked up like Hotaru's old room. She scanned the room and saw a bed in the corner with a night stand beside it with a lamp. In the other corner for the room there was a dresser with a mirror. To the left of the dresser there was the closet and her luggage was sitting outside the closet door. The corner in front of her bed was a desk and a small drawer next to it for her studying. In the middle of the wall in between the bed and the dresser, there was a big window from floor to ceiling. Mikan quickly ran over to the window to look at the view of an orange coloured sky with no sun.

Mikan turned around to look at the other side of her room. Nothing special about her room except that in the middle of the room there was a round small table atop of a small round carpet. On top of the table there was a folder that caught Mikan's attention. Before Mikan approached the table, she felt a slap on her leg. Not knowing what it was, she looked down at the ground and saw Bear.

"Oh my gosh Bear! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot you were with me during the whole serious talk I had with my uncle. I'm sorry! Sort of zoned you out." Mikan bowed at Bear knowing he was angry. "Well, you heard most of what's happening during the conversation with my uncle right?" Mikan picked up Bear and placed him on her shoulder.

Bear nodded at her and pointed to the folder on the table. Mikan walked up to the folder and opened it to see the contents.

"Welcome to Alice Gakuen Izumi, Sakura-san." Mikan began reading the letter on top of the pile of paper. "Welcome package? Didn't get one of these last time?" Mikan looked over at Bear, who had gotten down from her shoulder and was sitting on the table.

Mikan sat down on the floor and scanned the letter not seeing anything significant. She flipped the page over to look at the rest of the package. She stopped when she saw the paper with 'Star-ranking' on it. "I guess I got my star-rating already." Mikan quickly read the information to see if she really did get a star ranking already. Finally the word Mikan was looking for caught her attention. "Three-star." Mikan read out loud. "Three star?! How am I so high?" Mikan read the rest of the context trying to find an answer.

"Reasons to star-ranking," Mikan found her answer after reading another page of worthless information. "High entrance exam score." Mikan sweatdropped at the reasons she obtained a high star-ranking. "All thanks to Shi-kun."

It's true. Mikan has been taught by Shiki to keep up her grades. Therefore, during the 3 years she went to a regular school, she was taught how to study better for her exams and that's how Mikan has become smarter. The entrance exam wasn't hard for Mikan since it was based on many things she learnt last year at school.

Mikan looked at the words in confusion. "It hasn't even been a day yet and they gave me such a high ranking based on my exam score. Then again, I didn't take one the last time I came into the school and they want people with Alices so I guess it was just a way to see my level of knowledge. Since, 3 stars is a little too much. I also have a feeling both uncle Kazu and the Elementary School President had something to do with it seeing as a have a 'unique' Alice." Mikan concluded to the confused Bear.

Mikan tossed the rest of the package onto the table. She looked around her room and decided she should start unpacking her stuff.

"Well there's no point in dwelling over such a good ranking. I'll just take advantage of it." Mikan walked towards her luggage and laid it down to the floor. "Might as well start unpacking."

Bear got down from the table and followed Mikan. He helped her unpack her things as she instructed him. As Mikan was unpacking she came across two picture frames. "Ji-chan..." Mikan smiled at the picture of her grandpa and herself hugging each other outside their home back in the countryside.

When Mikan was back in the outside world, she went to visit her grandpa with her mom. She learnt that she was adopted from her mom but that didn't change the fact that her grandpa raised her up. She still treated him like her grandpa and loved him very much. She spent time with him before she had to go live with her mom and Shiki. She wrote to her grandpa like she did back at Alice Gakuen and made regular visits every month. During her last visit she told her grandpa that she wouldn't be able to keep in contact with him for a while and for him to take care of himself. She didn't tell her grandpa anything about their plan and the truth behind Alice Gakuen and Alices. Before entering the school again, she told her mom and Shiki to take care of her grandpa so she didn't worry too much about his health. She knew her grandpa was in good hands.

Mikan walked up to the dresser and hugged the picture close to her heart before placing it on top of the dresser. The other picture frame she placed beside the first one was a picture of Shiki, Yuka, and Mikan. It was a recent picture of them outside their house. She smiled at it remembering the happy memories they made. "I miss you all..." Mikan was kneeling on the floor with her head resting sideways on her arms.

Mikan looked sideways and saw Bear, "But I missed you a lot during my leave Bear." Mikan scooped Bear up in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Now Bear, I have to explain a few things to you and set a few rules too." Mikan suddenly got serious and sat on her bed.

She placed Bear beside her and he looked at her nodding for her to continue.

"I need you to keep everything you've heard a secret ok? I need you to stay away from mind readers too. When Tsubasa-senpai asked you where you went, tell him it was a prank from me ok?" Mikan stopped to see if Bear was following her. After seeing him nod she continued, "I know you can keep my identity a secret. I told you everything because I'll be needing your help in the future Bear. I need you to help me watch over everyone as in Tsubasa-senpai, Hotaru, Natsume, etc." Bear tilted his head sideways signalling confusion.

"Well, I have a feeling that the Elementary school President has had his eyes on my close friends since I left and he's waiting for some kind of sign to find me. He could possibly figure out half way who I really am without me knowing it and try to get me to spill everything to him. He'll scoop low and try to threaten me with my friends, I have a feeling. Or maybe overall I have a bad feeling about this and that my friends might be in trouble so I need someone to help me watch over them." Mikan explained sadly.

"Not even the stones I left everyone 3 years ago could help them this time." Mikan tightly grabbed the comforter making fists with her hands.

Along with the letter Mikan had left for Hotaru, she left a small box of her Alice stones for her friends. She wanted to protect them, knowing that they would have to be punished. The night before leaving, she asked Yuka about making Alice stones and spent all night making them for her friends. Each person that received a stone cherished it, especially Natsume who wears it around his neck. However, Mikan doesn't know this.

She had made the Alice stones focusing on her Nullification Alice in case her friends were put under danger from any Alices. (Example Persona's Alice) After hearing from Narumi that they didn't undergo harsh punishments, she felt relieved.

"So Bear, I need you to help me watch over them for whatever reason it is ok?" Mikan started forming tears in her eyes.

Bear looked at Mikan and saw a tear slowly roll down her cheek. Her head was lowered to the ground so he didn't know he had started crying until the tear formed. He walked onto her lap and wiped the tears away from Mikan's eyes. Mikan looked up at Bear and smiled at him. "I'm sorry for being like this. I promised myself to be strong from now on."

Mikan wiped her tears away and hugged Bear, "Maybe another reason I wanted you to know everything because I wanted a friend close to me. I can't think of an actual reason for me to tell you everything, Bear. You weren't part of the plan to tell you the truth. I think truthfully, all I wanted was a friend whom I could trust." Mikan felt Bear hug her back tightly hearing her words. "Thank you Bear."

~Natsume~

After Bear had disappeared, everyone got worried of his whereabouts and split up to try to find him. Natsume had given up after an hour of searching and decided to get rest. His body was starting to act up again and he needed to take his medicine.

As soon as Natsume entered his room and closed the door he clenched his heart in pain. He struggled walking towards his night stand trying to open the top drawer. He searched through his drawer in haste not caring that he was throwing everything out of the drawer. He finally found the white paper bag the he was searching for. He grabbed it and threw the paper bag away and ripped open the plastic bag holding the medicine he required. He swallowed two pills without drinking any water.

After a few minutes Natsume calmed down. His breathing was slowing down and the pain was going away. He was sweating from all the pain before and decided to change out of his clothes. He got up and got out of his uniform into a black t-shirt and black pants. After he walked over to his dresser to get a cup of water. As he was filling out the cup he heard a knock on his door.

'Who the heck is it?'

Natsume walked over to the door in a pissed off mood. He didn't bother asking who it was just wanting to beat whoever was on the other side to take out his rotten mood.

"What do you want?!" Natsume yelled as he forcefully opened the door.

As soon as he saw who was standing at his door, his anger fell.

~Mikan~

A few minutes after talking to Bear, Mikan went back to unpacking her stuff. Bear was cleaning around the room when they both heard noises coming from next door.

"Who is that?" Mikan looked at Bear in curiosity.

The noises were replaced by silence within minutes. Mikan went up to the wall and pressed her ear against it, trying to hear if anything was wrong. Not hearing anything, she started to get worried about the person next door. Mikan thought she should check up on the person to see if they were alright.

"Bear. I'm going to check on the person next door, you stay here ok?"

Mikan had changed out of her uniform and was wearing black pants with a blue and pink stripe t-shirt on. She had white sneakers on and her hair was put up into a high pony tail since she was unpacking. Mikan headed for the door after seeing Bear nod in understandable. She turned the knob when suddenly she heard a voice from next door.

"What do you want?!" Came the outburst from next door.

Mikan froze from turning the knob any further. She recognized that voice anywhere. "Natsume." Mikan whispered.

~Hotaru~

Hotaru had also given up on finding Bear and decided to look for the others. She was walking towards the dorms when she caught sight of someone.

"Ruka!"

[A/N: I don't really remember what Hotaru calls Ruka. So we'll pretend they've gotten pretty close in the past 3 years.]

Ruka was walking towards the dorm to look for Natsume, figuring he would have given up on looking for Bear. Just when he was about to open the door to the building, he heard his name being called.

The rabbit in his heads looked over his shoulder to see who it was. The rabbit poked Ruka's shoulder to signal him to look back. Ruka looked up and saw Hotaru running up to him. "Imai."

Hotaru stopped infront of Ruka, out of breathe. "What's wrong Imai?" Hotaru calmed down and looked at Ruka. "Are you looking for Natsume?"

Ruka nodded, "I'm pretty sure he's given up on looking for Bear and I'm worried about him. Judging from everything that's happened today, he's not feeling too happy about it." Ruka looked towards the dorm.

"I'll come with you. I was looking for you guys anyways. I think we need to discuss what happened." Hotaru started walking into the dorm building with Ruka following her lead.

The two walked up the stairs and down the hall towards Natsume's room. Before they reached their destination they heard an outburst near his room.

"What do you want?!" Was the yelled heard down the hall. The two recognized Natsume's voice and ran towards the figure standing outside of Natsume's room.

"Ando-senpai." Hotaru called Tsubasa as they reached Natsume's room.

A/N: I think I left this chapter at a pretty decent place right? Many possible outcomes though from that last sentence. I hope you guys enjoyed it and remember to R&R!! Next chapter will be the conclusion of DAY ONE!!!! Finally! It took FIVE chapters to get through ONE day. I hope I don't keep this up or else I'll be dead but you angry readers! Lol Well I'll keep it at a minimum. I have a feeling this story will end up getting pretty long. Hopefully I still have lots of ideas for future chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope it answered at least HALF the questions lingering in your minds. ~Yumemi~


	5. Peaceful night

**Title: **My Return to You

**Summary: **What if she left? What if she left after their trip back in time? What if she left without telling anyone? What if she came back years later? After years of separation, Mikan is back at Alice Gakuen. However, there is a bigger purpose for her return and who is this Izumi Sakura?

**A/N: **As a sorry to you guys I decided to post chapter 5 up also! I'm just that nice aren't I? =) But I was going to post up chapter 5 anyways to all you supporting readers! I hope you enjoyed the long explanation chapter and this one is a little shorter and just conclusion to the day. Nothing big happens, sorry to disappoint but I assure you that chapter 6 will be truly exciting!!

I finally figured out what was wrong with the formatting! :) Now it will never happen again! I hope...

**Blackrose:** Firstly, *tackle hug* because I LOVE suggestions! :) Especially at a time where ideas are flying everywhere in my head. I love the weapons idea but I'm not sure how I'll be able to tie it in but I'll figure it out somehow. And after reading the translated ch 109, I thought of how to add in the middle school president too! :) So great minds think alike, ne? ;) After reading the 3rd suggestion maybe 103490 times, I finally understand it!! *shot* o.O That's a good idea. I'll see if it can tie into the story. =D THANK YOU for the awesome suggestions!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice!!! =(

**Now on to the chapter!!!**

Natsume stared at the three infront of his door. "What do you want, Kage (shadow)?" Natsume replied in his regular rude tone. However, he wasn't as mad at before.

"Yo. I decided to check up on you." Tsubasa walked into the room once Natsume headed for his bed to sit.

"Natsume, did something happen?" Ruka asked worried, seeing the state of his room.

"Nothing. Just looking for something." Natsume sighed and started cleaning up the room.

Hotaru remained near the door and leaned against the wall watching Ruka and Natsume picking things up the floor. She wasn't listening to their conservation and was lost in her own thoughts. 'Mikan, where are you?' Hotaru's thoughts were stopped at the sounds of a door opening and closing.

~Mikan~

'My room is right next to Natsume's?!' Mikan's mind shouted.

Mikan turned around and slid down her down. 'What should I do?' Her mind was yelling out the question in agony. Her worries stopped at the touch of a pat on her leg. Mikan saw Bear starring at her.

"I'm pretty sure you can tell who my neighbour is." Mikan sighed.

Mikan starred up at the ceiling. "What to do Bear? Maybe you should return to them right now since I'm pretty sure they were worried about what happened to you." Mikan looked back down at Bear and picked him up.

"You can come back later tonight. I was hoping you would stay her from now on so we can keep each other company. Also I was thinking of eating dinner at your house in the forest tonight since I don't want to face anyone for the rest of the day." Mikan poked Bear's nose as he was sitting on her knee.

Mikan got up and put Bear down. "Alright so come back soon because I'm starved!" Mikan laughed.

"Be safe too." Mikan waved bye as she opened the door wide enough for Bear to walk out and closed it quickly.

Bear walked to his left, where Natsume's room was. Before reaching the room, he saw Hotaru's head pop out of the door.

"Bear." Hotaru walked out and bent down to meet his face level.

Tsubasa ran out hearing Bear's name. "Bear! Where were you?" Tsubasa picked Bear up and put him on his shoulder. "Nothing bad happened right?" Bear simply shook his head.

Hotaru slowly got up from her position and was eyeing the hall at the direction of the sound she heard earlier. "Let's talk inside Natsume's room."

Tsubasa nodded and started walking back into the room with Hotaru behind him. When Hotaru entered the door, she closed the door behind her.

"Oh, you found Bear." Ruka looked up as he saw the two re-enter the room with Bear on Tsubasa's shoulder.

"Actually, he found us." Hotaru exclaimed, sitting down in front of the round table in the middle of the room.

"Found us?" Natsume was putting away all the scattered medicine that spilled on the bed when no one was looking.

Hotaru looked up at Natsume as he asked the question. She was keeping a close watch on what he was doing because she found it suspicious that his room was a mess when they entered. Natsume felt eyes on him and he looked up to meet icy violet eyes questioning his actions. Natsume gave back an intense stare telling her to back off. Hotaru got the hint and decided to push the thought to the back of her mind for now since there was something else to discuss.

"So Bear, where'd you go?" Tsubasa was sitting casually next to Hotaru, looking at the seated Bear on the table.

Bear thought of what to tell them but he knew it was best to keep Mikan's identity a secret. He grabbed a piece of paper that was laying on the table and looked for a pen or pencil around him. Natsume has finished cleaning up and was walking towards the table when he saw Bear looking for something. He grabbed a pencil that was on top of his dresser and handed it to Bear when he was sitting down.

Bear took the pencil and bowed his thanks before continuing to write what happened.

Ruka looked over at the piece as he was sitting next to Tsubasa and Natsume. He placed the rabbit on the table and knelt over the table to read the writing out loud.

"Pranked by Izumi Sakura?" Ruka read in confusion.

"Prank?" Tsubasa looked at Bear and saw him nod.

"Where did you just come from?" Hotaru needed an answer since she knew that Bear was just somewhere nearby.

"Teleported me to her room." Ruka read out loud for everyone to hear.

"So her room is near Natsume's?" Hotaru's statement made everyone look at her.

"How do you know that?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I heard the door being opened then closed before looking outside the hall and saw Bear."

"So that's what you meant when you saw Bear found us." Ruka concluded.

Hotaru nodded but still confused with one thing. "Whose Alice stone teleported you? Another thing, why were you let out at such a perfect timing?" Hotaru eyed Bear.

Bear just looked at her before writing down an answer for her. "Her Alice stone and I don't know." Ruka read aloud again.

Bear was about to show them the Alice stone around his neck but when he went to touch it, it was gone. Bear looked down at his chest and indeed there wasn't anything around his neck. However, he was sure Mikan put the necklace around him before, recalling the event an hour ago. Worried he dropped it, Bear quickly scanned the room for it but had no luck finding it. He thought it would be best to forget about it for now since it would bring up more questions like why he kept the Alice stone. He would have to tell Mikan he lost the necklace already.

Bear sat down in disappointment as he thought he lost the necklace. "What's wrong Bear?"

Bear looked up and saw four pairs of eyes glued to him. He shook his head telling them it was nothing and saw the four think nothing more of it.

"Well that girl is one weird one." Tsubasa said, now lying on the ground with his legs crossed.

He was staring at the ceiling and thinking back to the letter Mikan wrote to him. He put his hand in his left pants pockets and held onto the Alice stone in it. "So what do you guys think about this?" Tsubasa said as he closed his eyes.

The three didn't say anything as they were all thinking of the context in their letters from Mikan. Too many thoughts and questions were running in their minds. Natsume slammed his fist onto the table in frustration. Everyone jumped at the impact and looked at Natsume. They could all tell that he was probably the most upset about this whole situation. Everything about Mikan was still unclear to them and it just got them more worried.

"I think for the time being, all we can do is follow Mikan's wish of trusting the new girl. Maybe she'll give us more clues as to Mikan's whereabouts. I mean, there's nothing we can do right now." Hotaru looked closely at Natsume as she was talking.

"Whatever." Natsume stated coolly. 'There's just something weird about her.' Keeping his last thought to himself.

Tsubasa sighed as he sat back up. "I agree with Imai since there's nothing we can really do to that girl. All we know for sure is that she knows Mikan and Mikan trusts her."

The four remained silent not knowing what else to do about this situation. "I think it's best to befriend her. That way we can ask her more about Sakura-san later on." Ruka broke the silence.

The four looked at each other and thought it wasn't such a bad idea except. "I still don't trust her. There's something different about that girl." Natsume was still against the new girl.

Not only did Natsume regularly not interact with girls but the fact that the new girl looked so much like the person he treasured most bothered him even more. Natsume turned to looked at something sitting on top of his dresser. It was a birthday card that he received almost 4 years ago from Mikan. Inside the card it contained a picture of everyone at the party. At the moment he remembered the card, Natsume remembered something else.

"Where's Yoichi?" Natsume started getting worried.

[A/N: What does Natsume call Yoichi?]

"Oh, I met up with him half way into looking for Bear. Since it was starting to get late, I told him that he should go back to his dorm." Ruka reassured Natsume's worries as he was petting the rabbit in his lap.

Natsume's worries flew away and looked up at the clock on his wall. Hotaru followed the direction of his eyes and saw that it was getting close to dinner time.

"I think we should head back to our dorms to get ready for dinner." Hotaru started getting up.

Bear looked at the time too and saw it was getting late. He had to hurry back to Mikan because she had mentioned that she skipped lunch when she explained the events of today to him.

"Bear, I'll take you back to your house."

Bear looked up at Tsubasa and shook his head. Tsubasa looked at Bear in question.

"Why not?"

Bear pointed to the clock and Tsubasa saw it would be dark by the time he reached his dorm.

"Alright, then you be careful on the way back, ok?"

Bear nodded at Tsubasa as they were headed for the door. Hotaru opened the door and exited with her hand still on the knob. She stopped when something caught her attention in the hallway.

"Imai, what's wrong?" Ruka looked at Hotaru's frozen position.

~Mikan~

Mikan had finally finished unpacking everything and cleaned her room. Mikan looked up at the clock and saw that it was close to dinnertime meaning that Bear would be heading back to his house. She put on a light white sweater seeing the autumn wind blowing outside her window. She grabbed the keys to her room and headed for the door. As Mikan was locking her door she felt a pair of eyes on her. Mikan looked up from the knob and saw that to her right were a pair of violet eyes staring at her.

"Izumi-san." Hotaru called to her.

'Shoot! Talk about bad timing.' Mikan froze up at her situation. "Uh.. hi Imai-chan."

Suddenly everyone popped out of Natsume's room. "Nogi-kun, Ando-senpai, and Hyuuga-kun." Mikan bowed her head as she greeted them.

"Izumi-san." The three greeted her back.

Mikan saw Bear exiting the room too. "Bear-chan, once again, sorry. Habits die hard?" Mikan smiled at Bear, putting her keys in her pocket. "Well, it's time for dinner right? Don't want to keep you guys, so I'll be taking my leave." Mikan bowed and tried to walk away quickly.

"Hold it!"

Mikan stopped dead in her tracks as if she were controlled by the voice. She turned around slowly and nervous. "Yes, Hyuuga-kun?"

"What's the big idea of teleporting Bear?" He crossed his arms as he 'interrogated' her.

"Nothing. Just wanted to have a little fun but I got what I deserved from Bear. Once again I'm sorry about it." Mikan replied naturally.

"Another thing, since you're in this hall I'm guessing you're a 3 star aren't you?" Natsume asked again with his regular rudeness.

"Yes, I got my star-ranking after school." Mikan quickly replied. "Is there anything else you would like to know? I'm pretty sure you'll know all the basic facts about me tomorrow. I really must get going now so see you guys around." Mikan ran down the hall this time not letting them get another chance at stopping her.

"Three star? That's a high ranking for a transfer student." Hotaru pondered on this.

"Whatever. That girl lives right next to me, what a pain." Natsume leaned against his door.

"Natsume, it's ok. I'm just across from you so it's ok." Ruka put his hand on his shoulder.

Natsume sighed. "Whatever. I don't want to have to be involved with that girl anymore." Natsume walked back into his room. "I'll meet up with you guys later in the dining hall." With that Natsume closed the door behind him.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tsubasa waved bye to them and heading back to his dorm with Bear going the same way as him.

Ruka and Hotaru were left in the hall.

"Well Ruka, I think we should just get some rest for now and try not to think so much about everything." Hotaru started walking towards the room across from Mikan.

"I'll see you in the dining hall." Hotaru opened the door and walked into her room.

Ruka did the same as soon as Hotaru closed her door.

~Mikan~

Mikan had ran the longer way to exit the dormitory without knowing. Eventually she found her way outside and walked towards the direction of Bear's house. Unknown to her, she had caught someone's attention from their room and their eyes were secretly following her.

Mikan found her way through the forest and the light from Bear's house guided her upon viewing it. Mikan knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened.

Bear stopped what he was doing and walked towards the door to open it.

"Hey Bear." Mikan waved at him standing outside the door.

He walked back towards the stool infront of the shove as Mikan walked in and closed the door.

"Smells really good."

Mikan walked up to the stove to see what Bear was making. "Need help?" Mikan asked as she looked into the pot to see soup being made.

Bear shook his head and pointed at the table. Mikan looked at the table and saw that it was set with a plate with rice and meat on it.

"Wow Bear! You're amazing!" Mikan stared at the food hungrily as she sat down.

The rest of dinner, Mikan and Bear enjoyed their meal while talking about various things. After dinner was finished, Mikan suggested that they head back to the dormitory. Mikan and Bear decided to walk back to the dormitory thinking that everyone would be inside. However, when walking to her room in the dorm, they were careful not to be seen by anyone. As they safely made it into Mikan's room they relaxed.

"Ah I'm beat." Mikan jumped into her bed. "Who knew after just one day so much could happen." Mikan sighed as she turned to her side to rest her eyes.

Bear looked at Mikan's tidy room and saw at the end of her bed was a familiar miniature bed. Mikan opened one eye and saw that it caught Bear's attention.

"It's all yours." Mikan sat up and pointed towards the miniature bed. "I actually teleported to your house earlier when you were next door and grabbed it." Mikan smiled at Bear.

Bear stretched and crawled under the blankets. Mikan smiled looking down at Bear's sleeping form. "Oyasumi (good night) Bear."

Mikan looked over at the round table in her room and remembered something. "Oh, before I forget."

Mikan walked over to the table and pick up something. She walked up to Bear as he sat up to see what Mikan was doing. "This is yours, I believe." Mikan smiled as she placed back the necklace she had given to Bear earlier in the day back to him.

Bear turned to look up at Mikan. Mikan sat against the wall and hugged her knees. "I actually took it before you went next door. Wouldn't want to cause more problems with it so visible, right? So Bear, you're going to have to hide it somehow, ne?"

Bear took a more careful look at the item Mikan had given him. The colour was a resemblance to his fur colour. It was only the black string that it was tied around that was visible. Bear would think of putting something over the stone later on. He turned to look up at Mikan and nodded understanding.

Mikan smiled at his response. She put her index finger up and Bear replied by giving her a 'high-five' with his paw. "I'm glad we're on the same level."

Mikan got up from the floor as Bear laid back down in his bed. "Well, let's call it a night Bear. Oyasumi once again."

Mikan got up to quickly changed into her pyjamas. Before getting into bed, she walked towards a box lying on her dresser. She opened the box to see many different coloured Alice stones inside. She took off her necklace of Alice stones and put it in the box. Mikan took off another shorter necklace and closed the box of Alice stones. On the shorter necklace was a key that locked the box of Alice stones and one lone Alice stone. This was the stone that was from Shiki that helped her put up a barrier around herself. The whole time she was locking the box, she made sure to hold onto the Alice stone to not break the barrier.

Mikan sighed from all the work to be done but brushed it off with knowing that the end result would be very beneficial. Mikan examined the stone in her hand closely.

'Should be enough.'

Mikan tightened her hold on the Alice stone and closed her eyes to concentrate. She began creating a barrier around her room, therefore, when she was sleeping there would still be a barrier shielding her entire room. Shiki had taught her how to make a barrier last for a period of time feeding off the Alice stone. Therefore, she would be safe even when sleeping. Anyone trying to break into her room would trigger a sensor and Mikan would feel it even in her sleep. Another up side to the barrier was that it was undetectable and invisible to everyone. However, if someone was spying in her room, she wouldn't feel it unless they advanced into her room.

Mikan finished and opened her hand to see the Alice stone. "Should last until the early morning."

Mikan placed the stone down onto her night stand before sliding under her blankets. Mikan stared at the ceiling recalling the events that happened today.

"Finally the end to my first day. It was sure too long of a day too." Mikan slowly closed her eyes before sleep consumed her whole body.

A/N: Yet again, sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to end the day as soon as possible since taking up 5 chapters for a day is a little too much. I didn't want to bother explaining in detail about everything either since I got sort of lazy and I didn't have any motivation to write about it either.

NOTE! Chapter 6 will be delayed because I will be away for vacation next weekend so I'm not sure when I'll have chapter 6 finished yet. If I finish it early maybe I'll post it before I leave, which is Wednesday! Unless I have internet there, expect it over the weekend! =) Also, expect lots of Natsume x Mikan fluff next week! :D

Hope you sort of enjoyed this episode. R&R.

~Yumemi~


	6. With Storms comes Rainbows

**Title: **My Return to You

**Summary: **What if she left? What if she left after their trip back in time? What if she left without telling anyone? What if she came back years later? After years of separation, Mikan is back at Alice Gakuen. However, there is a bigger purpose for her return and who is this Izumi Sakura?

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, but I was away during this weekend and I only update during the weekend. Okay, I wanted to update as soon as possible a little but I had to finish this chapter since I'm not ahead anymore. It took a while for this chapter to finish since I changed the chapter entirely at least twice. It was really hard. But there's a big surprise for Natsume x Mikan fans! ;)

On the plus side of my vacation, I got many many new ideas for new stories! I'm excited to start them too. I'm posting this up tonight since I'm busy tomorrow night. Hopefully that's good news for you guys. Enjoy on a Friday night.

**Serenity:** OMGG! You gave me a good idea but I'm not sure how to put it in just yet! But watch for it! Your ideas will soon be put in place! Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice!!! =(

**Now on to the chapter!!!**

Morning arrived in a flash as Mikan woke up to the sound of chirping birds. She opened her eyes and saw that her clock read 6am. Mikan quickly got up and looked at the Alice stone left on her night stand last night. It was close to becoming the size of a grain of sand. Mikan ran over to her box of Alice stones with the key in her hand and unlocked the box. She searched through the many stones and found the one she was looking for. Just as the Alice stone on the shorter necklace was about to disappear, Mikan put the new Alice stone through the chain and wore it around her neck before activating it.

Mikan sighed as she made it just in time. "Still a lot of time before school starts. Might as well go for a morning run."

Careful not to wake up Bear, Mikan changed into white wife beater with black yoga pants. She slipped on her white runners and a light navy wind breaker. Mikan left a note for Bear in case he woke up and left the room.

As she was overwhelmed by the cool early morning breeze, she stretched her arms taking in the fresh outdoor air. She began jogging into the forest area. About twenty minutes into her run, she crashed into someone.

"Itai (ouch)." Mikan fell, landing on her bottom.

"Gomen (sorry). I wasn't looking where I was running." The foreign voice said.

Mikan looked up at the stranger but shielded her eyes from the bright sun's rays. The stranger extended their arm out to help Mikan up. Mikan grabbed the hand of the stranger and got up. She dusted the dirt off her clothes and looked at the person she crashed into. She could now make out their face.

"Thank you." Mikan thanked slowly as she starred into the person's purple eyes.

"No problem. I was the one who made you fall." The kind voice replied. "You new here? I've never seen you before."

Mikan broke away from the purple orbs as she heard him speak and saw she was talking to a teenage boy around the same age as her with messy dark brown hair.

"I'm Izumi Sakura. I transferred here yesterday." Mikan smiled at the new student.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Izumi-san. I'm Yamato Akira. I'm in the middle school section class 3-A." Akira flashed a handsome smile.

Mikan couldn't help but smile back.

"So... that makes you my senpai, doesn't it. Yamato-senpai." Mikan started the conversation.

"Please, I'm only a year older than you so you can call me Akira." Akira started walking towards the open field.

Mikan just nodded and followed Akira towards the open field. There was some strange force that was drawing Mikan towards Akira. However, the force wasn't making Mikan scared but it was actually comforting her. It felt safe and relaxing.

Akira looked back at Mikan and saw her give a sigh. "I miss home already."

Akira understood her feelings. "It'll take some getting used to but after you make some friends it won't be so bad. You can always write to your family too." Akira tried cheering her up.

For some reason, Akira's words seem like it was flowing into Mikan's body and taking all the stress away. She felt better just after those two sentences from Akira. She turned to look over at Akira. He was starring out to the open fields and he looked refreshing and relaxed. This caused a smile to appear on Mikan's face.

Mikan took a seat next to him. "Thank you."

Both their eyes met and both had on smiles on their faces. "I think you're the first friend that's I've made coming to Alice Gakuen." Mikan laid down on the grass.

The soft blades of grass touched her bare arms and it felt cool from the morning dew. "Also it's the first time I've felt truly relaxed since I entered into the school. It's a really nice feeling." Mikan softly whispered as she closed her eyes feeling the breeze blow across her body.

Akira was captivated by Mikan's beauty as she lied in the grass. He felt his heart slowly beating faster as he examined Mikan closely. "That's only because of my Alice." Akira mumbled softly.

Mikan opened her eyes and looked over at a sad Akira. "Your Alice?" Mikan questioned as she sat back up.

"My Alice has the power to relax people around me. In a way it's sort of like a love pheromone but I don't have the power to make people love me. However, it does a similar affect because people open up to me easily." Akira explained sadly.

"Akira-senpai..." Mikan didn't know what to do with her depressing senpai.

"People with Alices are special. They were given them for a reason. At least that's what I think. An Alice is what makes you, you, right?" Mikan smiled at Akira happily. "Without your Alice, you wouldn't truly be Akira-senpai. So I don't think you should look down on your Alice. It's a special power that others want and you should use it to bring others happiness."

Akira looked at the smiling Mikan and was cheering up from her words. He was blessed to have met someone like Mikan since she seemed to understand the pain Akira has felt from his Alice.

"Thank you, Izumi-san." Akira put on a small smile.

"No problem. You can call me Sakura. And it's great to see you smiling again." Mikan happily said while getting up.

She patted her clothing to get any dust or grass off her clothing. This time she extended her hand out to help Akira up in which he happily accepted.

The two seem to have started a new friendship as both had the power to understand and cheer each other up.

"Sakura-san." Akira called out as they were walking back towards the dormitories.

"Hmm?" Mikan simply replied as she was looking around the path they were walking on. She was looking out to see if anyone was around and also observing her surroundings.

"What's your Alice?" Akira did a quick jog to catch up to Mikan's pace.

"Oh, umm I have the Mind Reading Alice." Mikan decided to keep it short and simple. She didn't want to mention any other Alices at the moment.

"Oh." Akira stopped walking and Mikan felt it and stopped to turn around to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Mikan slowly walked towards him.

Akira's face was down so she bent down a little to look at his face. Mikan could tell by his face that something got him depressed again.

"Akira-senpai?" Mikan softly asked.

All the suddent Akira looked up, surprising Mikan and he looked mad now.

"Akira-senpai.." Mikan was started to get scared by his look.

"I thought you understood but you were just reading my mind?!" Akira suddenly yelled.

'What?' Mikan thought to herself. She took a few steps back from Akira becoming scared. "Akira-senpai, I think you misunderstood something." Mikan tried calming him down.

"No! I thought you truly understood my feelings. I thought you were different from the others. Others were just nice to me because of my Alice! I thought you truly were helping me but you read my mind and just said what I wanted to hear!" Akira yelled, getting angrier.

"No. That's not how it was." Mikan remained calm, trying to think of a plan. 'Is there no other way?'

Mikan thought of one way to calm down her senpai but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not.

"No! Shut up! I won't believe you. You're just like everyone else. A liar!" Akira was advancing closer to Mikan and she responded by backing away more.

"No. Please listen to me Akira-senpai!" Mikan was trying to reason with him.

She didn't want to use the plan she thought of as it could cause more problems in the future. 'Unless...'

Mikan stopped backing away and stood firmly. She ran as fast as she could to be behind Akira.

"What?" Akira couldn't see Mikan as she ran really fast.

"I'm sorry senpai." Mikan was behind Akira and he quickly turned to see an apologetic face.

"Sak—" Akira was cut off by Mikan knocking him out by hitting his neck.

Akira started falling unconscious and Mikan held him before he hit the ground.

"Oh.. kay.. I clearly did not think about what to do after I knocked him out." Mikan struggled as she tried lifting her heavy senpai.

"Clearly I don't have the strength to carry him all the way back." Mikan sighed as she thought of what to do. "What should I do?" Mikan looked down the path and saw the dormitory wasn't far away.

'If only I had my other Alice stones.' Mikan sighed again.

She looked down as she felt movement from Akira. She saw that he was coming to. 'I guess I'm not very good at that yet.' Mikan was glad that she wouldn't have to carry Akira all the way back.

Mikan place him in a sitting position and let him lend on her as she was kneeling on the floor. Mikan gave him a little shake to wake him up even more. "Akira-senpai." Mikan sang.

Akira slowly opened his eyes. He quickly shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight. "What happened?" Akira barely got out.

"Akira-senpai! I'm glad you're awake." Akira heard a voice behind him and turned to see who it was.

"Sakura-san." Akira looked at her, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Hai! Are you okay now? You scared me back there." Mikan softly said to make sure he was calmed down.

"Uh..." Akira felt a sharp pain on his neck and he brought his hand up to rub it.

"Oh... uh sorry, that was the only way I thought of to calm you down." Mikan nervously chuckled.

Suddenly, everything was coming back to Akira. He remembered what was going on before he was knocked out. He pushed Mikan away from him making Mikan lose her balance and fall to the ground.

"Ah. Akira –senpai?" Mikan looked at Akira in pain and confusion.

"Stay away from me." Akira said in a harsh whisper.

"Akira-senpai. I swear that it's not how you think." Mikan regained her balance and got closer to Akira.

"Go away!" Mikan fell yet again as Akira shot up from the ground.

He glared at Mikan once he stood up and the icy glare shocked Mikan.

"Just go away! You don't belong here!" Mikan felt like she was just slapped in the face.

Akira formed a small grin on his face seeing how Mikan reacted. 'And the plan starts.' Akira just walked away and left Mikan there.

Soon the clear blue sky was filled with dark grey clouds. Within seconds, heavy rain started pouring down drenching Mikan's entire body. Mikan clenched something inside her pocket and smiled.

"So that's what it was..." Mikan looked up and glared at the path where Akira disappeared to. "I almost fell for it."

Mikan was glad that she had left an Alice stone in her pants pocket. Luck was on her side and it turned out to be a Mind Reading Alice stone. She had used it just near the end of Akira and her conversation. She found that it was weird for someone to overreact like that and she now understood why Akira's behaviour was weird.

'A plan eh? Don't underestimate me." Mikan's voice turned into a dangerous tone as she got up from the ground and walked towards the dorms.

Mikan walked slowly inside the dorms knowing that she was causing a mess. She didn't have the time to care about it as something big was starting and she needed to talk to her uncle about it. She walked into her room and scanned the room to see if Bear was awake and to her surprise he was. Bear was fixing Mikan's bed at the moment.

Bear stopped what he was doing as he heard the noise of the door opening. He looked up to see a drenched Mikan walking in, looking exhausted. Mikan walked over to her table and sat down, not caring if everything was getting wet. Suddenly she felt something go over her head and touched it to feel a towel. She turned around to see Bear standing on the table trying to dry her up.

"Ohayo (good morning) Bear!" Mikan greeted happily. "I'm going to take a quick shower before going to get breakfast and then I'll explain what happened."

Mikan wanted to get out of the wet clothes as fast as possible. She went to grab her clothes from the closet and her other bathroom stuff. Bear walked back over to her bed to continue making it. "I'll bring you back some food too. I'll be back soon." Mikan was out the door within seconds.

After Mikan finished showering and getting dressed in the bathroom, she walked back to put everything away in her room. Mikan walked into her dorm with her winter middle school uniform on. She was wearing the sky blue checker skirt with her button up white shirt over it (not tucked in). At the collar of the shirt, there was a thin black lace that tied around Mikan's neck.

Once she put away her PJs and belongings, Mikan took the black jacket that was part of the uniform out of her closet and put it on. Mikan did a final check on her clothes with the mirror and was satisfied with everything. Mikan combed her dried hair and put it up in a half pony tail. Before her morning run, Mikan made sure to put on her coloured contacts to keep up the disguise.

"Yosh (alright/yes/ almost like a cheer I guess :S)! All ready for school. Bear I'm going to grab some breakfast and come back to eat with you, ok?" Mikan turned around to see Bear still sitting on the small round table but had poured himself a glass of water.

Bear nodded at her as she left the room once again.

Breakfast was uneventful, Mikan made it into the dining hall with little people in it since it was still a little too early for everyone to gather for breakfast. She got her tray of food and walked back to her dorm. Just as Mikan opened her door, Natsume was coming out of his room. Mikan wasn't aware of Natsume's presence, once again, which was a mistake. As Natsume passed Mikan's room, he got a glimpse of Bear as the door was closing.

'Bear?!' Natsume was shocked to see Bear inside the new girl's room. 'What's going on?' Natsume continued walking but stopped before reaching the next door.

Natsume turned around and walked towards Mikan's door. 'Something's not right.' Natsume pounded his fist on the door.

Inside Mikan's room, she had just place the tray of food down when she jumped at the banging on her door. 'What the.' Mikan wondered. Mikan quickly moved the tray with Bear standing on it to a part of the room where no one could see without the door being fully opened. "Stay here Bear." Mikan whispered before walking towards her door.

"Who's there?" Mikan shouted to see who it was.

Not getting an answer, Mikan slowly opened the door a little. She peeked outside through the small crack but didn't see anyone. "I guess it was a mistake?" Mikan pondered out loud.

Before she could close the door, it was stopped by a foot. Suddenly the door was being swung open by someone's hand. Mikan couldn't stop the impact and screamed in surprise.

"What the heck?" Mikan looked at the person responsible in anger.

She came face to face with Natsume. 'Natsume?' Mikan was frozen by shock at Natsume's presence. 'Dammit, I didn't have my Alice stones to help me detect my surroundings.' Mikan clenched the emptiness around her chest area.

"Wh..what's wrong Hyuuga-kun?" Mikan grabbed the door as fast as she could to block the view of Bear. "Now's not a really good time."

Natsume didn't say anything but stopped Mikan from closing the door. He pushed her inside and closed the door behind him. "I need answers, now." Natsume glared at Mikan with anger.

Natsume looked around the room and saw that Bear was indeed in the room. "What is Bear doing in here?!" Natsume shouted at Mikan.

Mikan flinched at the loud and demanding voice. "Answer me woman!" Natsume's patience was slipping away.

Mikan was at a loss of words since she hadn't calculated on this happening. Her goal was to not let anyone into her room since there were things that could expose her true identity. 'Yet, another stupid move.'

Natsume fell to the ground tired of the situation. He sat against the wall with his knees up and buried his head between them. Mikan took this chance to walk over to her pictures and put them down hiding the pictures.

"I just want to know where Mikan is." Natsume whispered loud enough for Mikan to hear.

Mikan froze again, not knowing how to handle the situation. "Bear's here because we became friends last night." Mikan's words came out slow and soft.

Mikan was facing the dresser and not wanting to look at Natsume.

"I told you before that I'll bring Mikan back to you." The same tone of voice was used as her previous sentence.

"Not good enough." Natsume's anger was building up again. "I know you know exactly where she is and what is your relation with her? How can we trust you? How do we know that you're not making all this up?"

Natsume got up and was making his way towards Mikan. He forcefully turned Mikan around to make her face him. He moved his face closer to Mikan's until his mouth reached her ear. "How do I know you're not a spy?" Natsume hissed into Mikan's ear sending chills down her back.

Natsume's grip on Mikan's shoulders loosened as he saw Mikan wasn't going to give any answers and the shocked state she was in. He let go of her roughly making Mikan hit her dresser and the pictures fall down to the ground. Mikan reached the floor as she saw the pictures fall. Both frames were broken and the floor was filled with glass pieces.

Mikan couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started to form in her eyes and slowly roll down her cheeks. She picked up the two broken picture frames and hugged them close to her heart. She couldn't bare seeing Natsume in so much pain because of her. She wanted to tell him, 'I'm right here.' But she couldn't but her heart was screaming for her to do so.

"Natsume." Mikan accidently let her heart take over her body.

Natsume and Mikan both were shocked by the word that came out of her mouth. Natsume could recognize that voice anywhere. He turned back around to see a wide eyed Mikan sitting on the floor crying. Mikan didn't know why her heart gave in and controlled her mind and voice. Mikan lowered her head and started crying even more.

Natsume walked over to Mikan and was so sure that it was Mikan sitting right in front of him. His hand moved towards Mikan ready to hold her close to him but hesitated, moving his hands away. He didn't know what to do. 'What if it's trap?' Natsume's mind yelled at him. However, his heart was telling him to go with his instincts. Natsume's mind and heart starting an outbreak but in the end his heart won. Without a second thought, Natsume hugged Mikan tightly.

Mikan looked up in shock as she felt warm hands surround her shaking body. She was at a loss of words but she felt so safe in the familiar arms. Her body melted and she let the pictures drop to the floor as her arms fell weak to her sides. She wanted so badly to hug Natsume back but she knew that she shouldn't. Mikan could only be held by Natsume and she let more tears fall down at the thought.

"Hyuuga-kun." Mikan's Sakura's voice came back and broke the moment.

Natsume opened his eyes from the wakeup call and pulled away. "Sorry." Natsume said quickly as he moved away from Mikan.

He sat frustrated at his actions and didn't know how to explain them. "I pictured you as someone else." Natsume mumbled since his hands were covering his face.

He looked down at the floor, not being able to look at Mikan. As his gaze fell towards the floor, the pictures caught his attention.

While with Mikan, she had gathered her energy and started getting up. She was still in a little shock from Natsume's touch but she didn't want that to ruin anything. She looked over at Bear as he was approaching the two.

"Mikan." Natsume caught Mikan's attention.

Mikan was holding onto the dresser as she felt weak in the knees. She looked over at Natsume and saw that he was holding onto the two picture frames. A wide eyed Mikan rushed over to grab the pictures out of Natsume's hand. In the process, she knelt in the broken glass causing a few cuts on her knees.

Not caring about the pain, Mikan safely got the pictures back and put them away in a drawer. "Those were pictures of Mikan and her family. Not mine." Mikan said as she closed the drawers not making eye contact with Natsume.

"Stop lying to me. I know it's you." Natsume once again grabbed her arms and shook her to make her snap out of it.

"Stay away from me." Mikan pushed Natsume a few inches away not having her full strength. "It's best that you do!" Mikan yelled at him as she looked up still with tears in her eyes.

Natsume didn't know why Mikan was pushing him away but he didn't want to be. After three years of not being with her, he finally found her right in front of her yet she didn't accept him. Suddenly something hit Natsume that could break their distance.

Both of them were still sitting on the ground when all the sudden Natsume had a fit. He tightened his grip around his heart in pain and started having trouble breathing. Upon hearing the gasping Natsume, Mikan looked at Natsume, scared. Trying to keep up the act, Mikan got up and walked over to him quickly.

"Hyuuga-kun?" Mikan questioned with worry.

Natsume was just continuing to gasp and began to sweat. Mikan grabbed a towel that was lying on her table and started wiping the sweat away.

"Are you ok?" Mikan asked.

Suddenly, Natsume grabbed her arm and pinned her to the ground. It was Mikan's turn to have trouble breathing. "What are you –"

Mikan was cut off by Natsume's lips crashing down to hers and the sound of thunder outside. Mikan widened her eyes in shock but after a second of realizing what was happening, she tried to push him away. Natsume held Mikan's hands down above her head tightly to not let her go. His legs were mixed with her legs and he was trying to keep her from getting up. Natsume's lips stay glued onto Mikan resisting ones. After a minute, Natsume lifted his head up. His raven black hair was touching Mikan's forehead. Mikan was breathing heavily from her struggles. Tears were still running down Mikan's eyes as she stared into Natsume's softened eyes.

Since she was still weakened from before, she had no strength to push Natsume away during the kiss. Furthermore, the kiss drained even more energy from her body. As soon as she felt Natsume's hold against her wrists loosen, she did one thing she didn't mean to do. A loud smack was heard throughout the room as soon as Mikan's palm made contact with Natsume's cheek, jerking his head to the side.

"What did you do?!" Mikan screamed with all the energy left in her in tears.

Natsume didn't know what to do as he was shocked from the burning sensation on his face. He simply stared at the astounded Bear who was observing from afar.

Natsume regained some confidence and turned his head slowly to look at Mikan. As soon as his eyes landed on her, he saw pools of teary emerald orbs. "Sor—"

"What did you think stealing my first kiss would accomplish?" There was no hint of lies in this question since Natsume did steal Mikan's first kiss during that memorable Christmas party. "I'm not the girl you think I am."

The second line also held truth in it as Mikan changed in the three years she was gone. To Natsume, she could truly be a different person. Mikan continued crying for unknown reasons. She wanted to regain her strength but she couldn't find any within her. She was mad at herself for having fallen into such a deep hole. She was also mad at herself for not knowing why she gave in to her tears and heart so easily.

'I came back to do something. I came back stronger yet why do I feel so weak?'

Mikan felt like all her frustration was coming out even though it's only been one day. 'Can I truly accomplish my goal?'

Mikan slowly closed her eyes and started breathing deeply. She wasn't expecting an answer from Natsume and she knew she probably wouldn't be getting one. She calmed down and found some strength left to push Natsume off her.

Natsume got up as her hands were pushing his shoulders away. Mikan was sitting with her hands on Natsume's shoulders to keep him at arm's length away. "Please, just stay away from me." Mikan whispered at him.

Mikan got up with the strength in her and headed for the door. "Please..." Mikan started begging.

Natsume looked at Mikan, not knowing what to do but follow her lead towards the door. Natsume got up and walked slowly towards the door, looking down at the ground. As he reached the door and passed Mikan he whispered, "I'm sorry."

As soon as he left the room, Mikan closed the door and slid to the floor, crying even harder. "You shouldn't be." Mikan sobbed.

"I'm the one who should be saying that." Mikan put her hands to her face not being able to stop.

"What's wrong with me?!" Mikan yelled with her face covered with her hands.

Bear didn't know how to cheer Mikan up so he just stood there starring at Mikan.

After a few minutes, Mikan calmed down and stopped crying. She remained seated by the door and just stared out the window at the pouring rain.

"The storm approached so fast that I missed the calm before it." Mikan whispered.

She felt warmth on her leg and looked down at Bear. She picked Bear up and hugged him tightly to her. "Oh Bear! Something big is about to happen. What should I do?" Mikan started crying softly again.

Bear could only pat Mikan to help comfort her. After a few more minutes, Mikan looked up from Bear's shoulder and saw a small ray of light coming from the window. She walked towards the window with Bear and looked outside.

"The storm's gone and a rainbow should appear." Bear looked out and indeed saw a rainbow forming.

"However, the storm has just started in my life." Mikan looked down and saw students walking towards the middle school building.

Suddenly something caught Mikan's eyes. She gasped and looked closely outside and there was no doubt about who it was. "Akira-senpai..." The events of the early morning came rushing back to Mikan. She remembered what she had come to Alice Gakuen to do. "That's right... I'll handle Natsume later on. There's something more important right now." Mikan's courage and determination came crashing back into her.

Mikan walked over to the tray of food and grabbed a slice of bread. "Maybe my rainbow has come out too." Mikan smirked. "All thanks to you, Yamato Akira."

**A/N:** Tada! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was really hard to bring in Akira because I was debating to have him as a good or bad guy. I finally decided to have him as a bad guy but who knows how he'll turn out. ;) Also, Natsume and Mikan scene! Finally we've got some action going on but that's only for this chapter since they've distance themselves even more. =( Hopefully they'll make up soon enough! Lots of action coming up in the next chapter, I think. Anyways, I think this was the best chapter yet. Hopefully they'll just get better and better! Suggestions are always welcome and please R&R!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

~Yumemi~


	7. A Change in Plans

**Title: **My Return to You

**Summary: **What if she left? What if she left after their trip back in time? What if she left without telling anyone? What if she came back years later? After years of separation, Mikan is back at Alice Gakuen. However, there is a bigger purpose for her return and who is this Izumi Sakura?

**A/N:** OMG! I know, I know! I should be punished right? For not updating on time? *cries* I'm sorry, it was pretty hectic last week and the past week too. Especially since last last weekend there was an anime convention that I was at for the entire weekend. X_X I've also been having trouble writing more chapters! *has major writer's block* but don't worry, it's slowly going away! I watched a movie and I got some inspiration and I bought the newest Gakuen Alice volume, which I re-read and got some more ideas.

I've realized how out of character everyone is! That makes me so sad! I'm determined to make them back into character... I hope! *cries again* =( I'm a very sad author right now! Especially since I spent a lot of money on manga! *cries harder!!!!* Someone please make me stop! =(

Anywho! I know this chapter is late! I tried to post it up as soon as possible. At first I was going to post up a short chapter but I want to make this a long chapter. *has a feeling this story will be kept short* As I already have somewhat of an idea to end it. :\ I'm not 100% sure yet. My ideas are feeling everywhere!!

SOMEONE asked me if Akira Yamato is Tono-senpai and the answer is **NO!!!!!** I didn't even realize Tono had the same name. *fails* I always went with Tono as Tono! =) Tono means lord too. *daydreams of Ouran Host Club now* OMG! Must concentrate on Gakuen Alice. *sigh* It's getting so hard! Ideas are everywhere so **suggestions are loved!**

So don't be shy guys! Ok, I'll stop my A/N now before you all come on a raging rampage to kill me!! T___T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice!!! =(

**Now on to the chapter!!!**

"So this is the new transfer student with the rare Stealing Alice." A mysterious voice boomed around a dark room.

The figure was sitting on his chair in front of a giant desk with papers all scattered. The room was consumed with darkness as the curtains to the window were a dark blue coloured. The figure was currently holding a picture an arm's length away from him.

"Yes. I met her earlier."

In front of the figure was Yamato Akira. He was knelt down across from the desk, looking down to the floor. Akira had his hand over their heart in respect to the figure in front of them.

"This is very interesting. She looks so much like them."

The figure slowly stood up from his chair, still holding the picture in his hand. He walked over to the window and drew the curtains an inch away to let some sunlight shine in. He grinned as he stared down at the passing students below.

"It's just a matter of time before she'll become mine." The figure gave the picture another good look before clenching it into a ball.

The voice was filled with so much thirst that it sent chills down the knelt figure's back.

"You're dismissed." The figure turned to look at Akira before sitting back down on his desk.

Akira stood up and bowed before leaving the room.

"I'm excited for our meeting, Izumi Sakura-chan." The figure started chuckling softly.

"Well, I haven't seen him this excited for a while." A new voice was heard as soon as Akira closed the door.

Akira lifted his head up to look up at the direction of the voice.

"Koizumi." Akira plainly stated.

Luna was casually leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, waiting for Akira to leave the room.

"Didn't know you were standing there." Akira turned his body to head towards the end of the hall.

"Yamato, no need to be so hostile. You knew all too well that I was standing outside this whole time." Luna looked at Akira and switched positions to stand in front of him.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Akira put on a fake yet bright smile.

Luna slapped away his hand as he was about to reach up for her face. "You and your dirty lying Alice can stay away from me!"

"Lying Alice, eh?" Akira took a step back away from Luna and gave her a smirk. "At least my Alice makes everything seem like the truth to people but what does yours do? If mine is a lying Alice, what would you name yours?"

Akira started walking down the hall but as he reached Luna's side, he whispered, "Soul-stealer."

Luna clenched her fist to restrain herself from landing a punch on Akira's face. After a few seconds of calming down, she spun around to find Akira gone already.

"That bastard!" Luna punched the wall beside her.

~Middle School Building~

Mikan didn't bother following Akira after seeing him from her window because she knew she wouldn't be able to catch up. However, she still wanted to keep a look out for him. She left her dormitory as soon as she finished eating and making sure her face was fine from crying. Since she only knew that Akira also went to middle school section, she could keep a close eye on him. She practically ran towards the school building so she wouldn't miss him entering, ignoring all the passing students giving her a weird look. She has a feeling Akira wouldn't be heading for school first and her intuition was correct as she saw him 30 minutes later, entering the gates of the building.

Mikan found a comfortable spot on a tree branch near the entrance of the building while she was waiting for Akira's arrival. As soon as she saw him, she jumped off the tree, landing perfectly on the ground.

'Time to put _my_ plan into action.' Mikan thought as she casually walked towards Akira, not being able to stop the small grin form on her face.

Just as Akira was about to open the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His instincts kicked it and it was only natural for him to push the 'attacker' away from himself. However, as soon as he turned around, the shock stopped his actions.

"Sakura...san..." Akira was at a loss of words.

Mikan pretended to be short of breath and trying to catch her breath. "A...ki..ra...sen...pai..." Mikan called out in short breaths.

After being able to 'catch her breath', Mikan stood up properly to start talking normally.

"Finally, I caught you. I'm so glad that I saw you before school started. " Mikan looked up at him with a smile.

Akira didn't know why but he couldn't help put a smile, upon seeing Mikan's. However, Akira remembered what happened earlier during the day and knew he would have to keep up with the act.

"What do you want?" Akira coolly brushed her away and began walking into the building.

"Matte! I wanted to properly apologize." Mikan jogged to catch up to Akira's pace. "I don't know what happened in the past to make you feel unsecure about your thoughts and Alice. But I _promise_ that I wasn't using my Alice then. I really hope you'll forgive me and that we can continue being friends."

Akira stopped as he heard Mikan's apology. Mikan had stopped when she said 'promise' and bowed to say sorry to him. Akira turned around to see Mikan's position. 'Faster than I accepted, which is better news for him, right?' Akira thought in his mind.

"No." Akira sighed.

Mikan looked up with her bowed head in question.

"I should be the one apologizing. I overreacted and took out my anger on you which was uncalled for." Akira walked up to Mikan and lifted her head up. "So you shouldn't be bowing to me."

Mikan smiled seeing the tension between them go away. She stood back up properly. "Thank you senpai!"

Mikan held out her hand and Akira just looked at it. "Truce?" Mikan asked.

"Of course!" Akira took her hand and shook it, both with smiles on their face.

Suddenly, they both heard giggles around them. The two looked up from each other only to see a circle formed around them with on looking spectators. Akira blushed from being the center of attention while Mikan was sweatdropping from it.

"Well, maybe I'll see you during lunch." Akira nervously chuckled.

Mikan nodded and smiled before heading to class. "Sure. See you later." Mikan waved bye before walking to class.

'Perfect.' Was the thought going through both their heads as they separated ways from each other.

Unknown to both, there was a particular observer who was very unhappy with the situation he just witnessed.

"Natsume?" Ruka's voice woke Natsume up from his thinking.

"Hmm?" Natsume regained his cool and walked away from the scene as if nothing was wrong.

Ruka had caught Natsume in the cafeteria in a weird mood earlier before. Natsume entered with one red cheek and in a somewhat upset mood. Ruka had asked what happened but the obvious answer from Natsume was nothing. All Ruka could do was follow Natsume to make sure he was truly fine. After they finished eating, they headed towards the school building. On the way to school, they met up with Hotaru.

"Ohayo, Ruka. Natsume." Hotaru simply greeted.

"Ohayo, Imai." Ruka greeted back

"What's wrong with Natsume?" Hotaru didn't even need to see the look on face to know something was wrong.

"Don't know. He won't tell me." Ruka sighed.

Hotaru glanced towards the thinking Natsume and thought maybe something happened earlier in the morning. She thought that she would figure out one way or another to make him spill what happened.

'What the hell just happened between that new girl with Yamato Akira?!' Natsume's thoughts were going wild as he walked angrily to class.

There were rumours going around the middle school section about Yamato Akira and how he was in league with the Elementary School Principal. If Izumi Sakura was truly Mikan, Natsume didn't want her to be involved with a dangerous guy. Yamato Akira was also known to be in the Dangerous Abilities class even though his comforting Alice seemed harmless. However, not everyone knows what truly happens in the Dangerous Abilities class.

Natsume walked into his classroom with his hands in his pocket. He didn't bother looking up to see who was in the class, not wanting to greet anyone. He just went straight towards his seat and sat down in his usual position, with his feet on the table. Before putting a manga book on top of his head, he caught a glimpse towards Mikan's seat to see if she was there. Surprisingly, Mikan was sitting there smiling and talking to other classmates as if the morning events didn't happen.

As Mikan entered class peacefully, a few students went over to her to greet her good morning. As she sat down, a few continued to talk casually to her. In the middle of her conversation, she felt eyes on her and took a quick scan around the room to see who it was without being noticed. Still acting like she was talking to her classmates, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Natsume's eyes on her for a few seconds before being covered by a manga book. Not wanting to think more about the morning events, Mikan decided to brush this aside until she could deal with everything later on. She had promised herself she'll focus on her real mission for now.

The school bell rang a minute later and everyone went to take their seats. The day went by uneventfully until the time arrived for the plan to truly start; the time for when the students wouldn't have their regular classes and have to be split up into different ability classes.

"Before I dismiss you guys for lunch, I'd like to make an announcement. Today, in the afternoon, are your ability classes. This is a reminder to you all and a note to our new transfer student, Izumi Sakura-san. I have a note here for you actually, Izumi-san. It's regarding your abilities class." Yuji-sensei looked through his pile of paper.

As soon as he found the letter for her, he unclipped it from his clipboard and walked over to Mikan's desk to hand it to her.

'A letter in an envelope? This is certainly different.' Mikan questioned, starring at the paper in her hand.

"That is all, class dismissed."

As soon as the teacher closed the door, the class mentally cheered and headed for lunch. However, everyone was very curious to Mikan and her stranger letter as no one was introduced into their abilities class like that before. Some were eager to ask her about the contents of the letter.

Mikan didn't really want to bother with opening the letter as she knew what class she would be in. She had discussed it with her uncle the day before and wouldn't think any changes would be made. She put the letter into her school bag without a care and started to leave. However, before she could leave, she was stopped at the doorway.

Mikan looked up from the ground to see who stopped her. She came into view of...

"Iin-chou?" Mikan blinked in puzzlement.

"Hi, Izumi-san." Iin-chou smiled at Mikan.

"You can call me Sakura-chan." Mikan smiled back at him.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. We just wanted to know what was in the letter." He asked innocently, although he was representing basically everyone in the classroom.

"The letter? You mean the one Yuji-sensai just gave me?" Mikan questioned innocently as well.

Mikan saw Iin-chou nod and his eyes go beyond Mikan's face. Mikan turned to look behind her and saw that there were a few students waiting for her answer as well. Those included Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume.

"I don't know actually, I haven't opened it yet." Mikan simply answered not wanting more trouble. "Does it matter what class I'm in? I looked up the classes already and I'm in the Latent class because of my Mind-Reading Alice, so I'm sure the letter is just confirming that."

"Latent? That's the same class as me." Iin-chou smiled at this fact. "I hope we'll get along even more during that class."

"Really? That's great to know someone in my class. I'll be in your care." Mikan bowed at Iin-chou.

"If you have any questions, you can definitely ask me."

Mikan smiled at Iin-chou's same kindness.

"Are you sure the letter isn't anything special?" One of the other people in Mikan's way asked.

"Shoda-chan, I assure you that it's nothing special. Why would I get special treatment?" Mikan needed to leave fast before more questions were asked.

Mikan wasn't expecting an answer to her last question. She saw that she had gotten to Sumire and she didn't know how to answer Mikan either. Mikan took this opportunity to leave and handle another problem.

"Well, I'm off to lunch. However, I wanted someone to show me around and I was thinking that Kokoro-kun could show me around!" Mikan grabbed Yome's arm and walked off as quickly as she could before he could even say a word.

"What the?" Sumire looked out the door to see that Mikan and Yome were both gone. "Why did she randomly grab him and leave?" Sumire was getting mad at the new transfer student's attitude.

She didn't like how Mikan was acting like she was all friendly with everyone already and could just use them however she liked.

"Maybe because they both have the same Alices." Iin-chou put in. "Maybe she feels more comfortable with someone of a same characteristics as herself."

Not wanting to think too much about the situation anymore, the class just went with that thought and walked to the cafeteria.

"Uhh.. Izumi-san..." Yome was currently being dragged out the school building by Mikan as she was trying to get far away from people so she could talk in private.

She saw an empty bench beyond the gates of the school. She scanned the area around them and knew it would be a safe place to talk, at least for now.

"I'm sorry." Mikan apologized as they both sat down on the bench, tired.

"It's no big deal, just a little random." Yome looked at Mikan confused but waited patiently for an answer.

"Actually..." Mikan took her school bag and looked through it.

Yome blinked at her actions.

"Ah ha! Found it." Mikan seemed to be digging deeply into her bag to look for whatever it was she was looking for.

Yome looked at the object as Mikan took it out. It was a simple chain bracelet with a name tag connecting the chain.

"This is actually for you." Mikan took the bracelet out of the mini plastic bag it was in. "Hold out your hand."

Yome slowly extended his arm towards Mikan without fully knowing what was happening. "This is a special bracelet meant for mind-readers." Mikan explained as she was fumbling with the bracelet.

"There! It's perfect." Mikan slightly squealed.

Yome brought his arm back towards himself to look at the bracelet carefully. He looked at the part of the name tag and saw there was something engraved on it.

"Mind-Reader?" He ran out loud in question.

"Yup! It's a special bracelet meant for mind readers like us and they're called Black Rose. See, I have one too." Mikan tugged her sleeve back to reveal a similar bracelet except it was slimmer.

**[A/N: HAHAAHAHAHAHA!!! Serenity, you get an honourable mention in my fanfic since you've given me so many awesome ideas! *runs off a happy girl*]**

"That's cool. I've never heard of these." Yome was getting excited about this.

"Of course! They're privately made and I know the person who makes this type of jewellery. This line of Black Rose jewellery is rare and hard to make." Mikan touched her bracelet lightly as she started explaining again. "It's supposed to help our Alice but it's sort of still in an experimental stage. I'm not sure about all the features this bracelet gives. But we'll soon find out, won't we?" Mikan smiled, looking over at Yome.

Yome smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Izumi-san."

"I should be thanking you since a stranger suddenly told you to be a guinea pig."

"No, this will be fun." Yome smiled back at Mikan.

'I'm sorry for not telling you the truth.' Mikan weakly smiled back as she thought of this.

After a few minutes, Mikan explained that was the reason she dragged Yome out of class. Mikan told Yome that it's a secret weapon and he shouldn't tell anyone else about it either since she didn't want others to find out and want one too. Basically, the bracelet isn't really a weapon nor does it enhance an Alice. The truth behind the bracelet is that it was a specially made one by Shiki's friend for Mikan. While Mikan is wearing her bracelet, Yome won't be able to read her mind nor will she be able to read his. It does the opposite of what Mikan told Yome, as it nullifies his Alice on her. Since Yome would be a mind-reader that's always close by to her, she didn't want a chance of her mind being read when she was caught off guard, as he always seem to do before. With unknown mind-readers, she wouldn't have to worry because her guard would be up and she would have to be careful of what types of thoughts she thinks about. She wouldn't be able to use her Nullification Alice as people would find it weird that their Alices were ineffective on Mikan.

Yome parted ways with Mikan after she explained things to him. Mikan decided to just stay seated at the bench for a while longer. She leaned back against the bench to get more comfortable and laid her head back. She closed her eyes from the bright sun rays.

"Might as well take a little nap." Mikan softly spoke to herself as she drifted off.

Not even 10 minutes passed by and Mikan was woken up by a big gust of wind. Mikan's eyes shot up as she thought someone was nearby. Looking around and seeing the coast was clear, she sighed a breath of relief. Mikan hugged her arms and started rubbing them up and down as she shivered from the cool autumn breeze.

"Ah, that reminds me." Mikan stopped making herself warm as something popped into her mind.

Mikan took her bag again and looked through it for a second time. She found what she was looking for and took it out. She examined the letter she was given earlier and flipped it on both sides to see anything special about it. She held it up towards the sun to see if anything weird was inside. Seeing that it seemed safe, she opened the letter. Unfolding the piece of paper inside, Mikan quickly read it.

Mikan's grip on the paper started tightening around the paper as she read the contents. With each word she read, her eyes widened even more. As she finally finished, Mikan crumpled the piece of paper into a ball in her fist. She stood up with anger boiling inside her body. Slowly losing control, she felt a burning sensation in her fist with the paper.

"Itai!" Mikan yelled as she let go of the paper.

Once the paper landed, Mikan saw steam rising from the ball. Mikan bent down and examined it closely.

"Stupid me." Mikan sighed, knowing what happened now.

She waited a few seconds before poking the dripping piece of paper, making sure it wasn't hot anymore, before throwing it in the garbage. Mikan looked at her hand to make sure nothing was wrong with it. Seeing that her right hand was fine, Mikan left it and grabbed her school bag before walking back towards the school.

'Maybe I should talk to uncle right now.' Mikan thought long and hard for her course of action right now.

Mikan's head was lowered as she was walking towards the entrance of the school. Before reaching the gates into the middle school section, Mikan stopped. Mikan closed her eyes to concentrate.

'Two. No three, four people.'

Mikan sighed, still with her eyes closed and jumped up to land on top of the wall surrounding the school building. Mikan slowly opened one eyes to take a peek at her company. Not making any sudden movements, Mikan remained standing there casually with her school bag on her back. Her hands tightened the grip around her bag straps as this was just another uncalled event.

The four people below her were familiar face but at the same time Mikan wasn't acquainted with them either.

'To think they would personally send _him_ out to get me. Then again this possibility did come across my mind.'

Mikan closed her eyes once she got a good glimpse of the people below her.

'Now if I remember correctly...' Mikan thought hard to try to remember the people.

"Izumi Sakura?" A voice broke her train of thought.

Mikan opened both her eyes to look at the speaker.

"Hai. To whom do I owe this honour to?" Mikan crossed her arms against her chest, looking down at them.

"Matsudaira Hayate."

"Amane Rui."

"Yakumo Hajime."

Mikan's eyes followed each voice as they introduced themselves to Mikan. However, Mikan's attention was far greater on the last person. Mikan didn't have to have him reintroduce himself to her since she knew all too well who he was.

"Persona." The familiar voice held a chill that ran all the way down Mikan's back.

Mikan's eyes were in contact with Persona's eyes even though they were hidden underneath a white eye mask. Mikan broke from the glaze and grin. Mikan jumped down from the wall, surprising the four which caused them to take a step back. Mikan landed standing but her upper body slightly bent forward. Mikan stood straight up before bowing back down.

"Izumi Sakura."

Mikan looked up at them before leaning against the cement fence.

"So what can I help you gentlemen with?" Mikan had her arms crossed once again and eyes closed with her head facing the floor.

Mikan had gotten a closer look at the four and started to remember her last encounter with them during the Hana Princess Festival. She saw that only Hayate had a school uniform on.

'Last time he was in a middle school uniform, so he's not in high school. But the other two...' Mikan looked up as thoughts started running in her head.

Mikan scanned the other two 'students' to see that they weren't in a uniform but in casual clothes.

'Meaning that they're not students anymore, which makes sense since they were in the high school section 3 years ago. But why? Why are they still helping Persona?' Mikan wasn't happy with the 'fire power' she was started to see the Elementary School Principal have.

Mikan clenched her teeth. 'More and more problems have come up.'

"We have come to escort Izumi Sakura-sama to the Dangerous Abilities class. I'm an instructor for the class. We've been asked by the person in charge of the class to personally come get you." With every word Persona spoke, it just sent more chills down Mikan's back.

Suddenly Mikan gasped and opened her eyes. Her arms fell to her sides and she quickly ran towards the gate to the school building.

'Please let me be wrong.' Mikan was screaming in her head as she approached the entrance.

Mikan's eyes widened as she was correct. 'Dammit!'

Mikan looked back to Persona and them to see they were confused at her actions. Without wanting to waste time Mikan ran back towards the group.

"Take me!" Mikan yelled as she stopped in front of them.

"What?" Hayate exclaimed in confusion.

"Just take me right now!" Mikan yelled at them while giving them a glare.

"Very well. Your cooperation is much appreciated." Persona grinned at her cooperativeness.

Persona walked next to Mikan and looked down at her depressed form. "Trying to stay out of a sticky situation, ne? What a good friend you are." Persona slowly whispered loud enough for Mikan to hear.

Mikan stopped walking and clenched her fists. "I don't know what you're talking about." Mikan angrily whispered.

Persona stopped and turned around to face Mikan. "Really now?"

Persona started walking up towards Mikan, slowly. He stopped when he was in front of her. He lifted her chin up to make her face her. "Maybe you are new after all." Persona chuckled.

Mikan's eyes held pure hatred towards Persona.

"But your eyes tell a different story." Persona's face suddenly changed to a serious one.

"Maybe I should tell you, for future reference, about what happens to those who disobey or lie to us." Persona's hand let go of Mikan's chin.

His long slim fingers were moving towards her neck. Mikan gasped at the cold contact against her neck from Persona's many limiting rings on his hand. Mikan's face started changing into a scared one.

'If he uses his Alice on me now, I won't be able to stop it.'

Mikan was frozen by his actions as she wanted to slap his arm away or at least back away from him. Suddenly, Persona's hand moved away quickly, surprising Mikan. Mikan looked up with wide eyes at Persona.

"I think that was enough to scare you for now." Persona turned back around and started walking away.

Mikan fell a step forward from the shock. Mikan's hand went up to her neck and she was having trouble catching her breathe. Before Mikan's could have any time to calm down, she heard voices behind her.

'Shoot.' Mikan ran to catch up to Persona before letting the people behind them see her.

~Hotaru~

"Imai!!!!!!!" Ruka yelled while chasing Hotaru outside the door of the middle school building.

Hotaru was riding on her swan _____ trying to run away from Ruka. In her hand she was holding a bag full of photo albums filled with Ruka's pictures.

"Why can't I just peacefully make some money?" Hotaru plainly questioned.

Hotaru took out an album and flipped through it. Hotaru grinned as she looked through the album, proud of her photography skills. As she was hovering towards the gates, she caught a glimpse of Natsume sleeping on a branch in the middle of the yard. Getting an idea in her mind, she flew over to him.

"What do you want?" Natsume grumpily mumbled as soon as Hotaru was close enough to hear him.

His eyes were still close but he knew it was Hotaru. He also had heard Ruka's cries from earlier. He sat up and looked behind Hotaru to see a running Ruka slowly getting out of breathe. Natsume sighed and looked over at the bag in Hotaru's hands.

"At it again?" Natsume simply said.

"I don't know what you mean but I was wondering if you were interested in purchasing a Nogi Ruka photo album." Hotaru's eyes shined in dollar signs.

Natsume was a little creeped out by Hotaru's love for money. However, he wanted to help Ruka out by getting rid of the pictures.

"How much?" Natsume looked at Hotaru.

Hotaru grinned, "For you, 3000 yen (_____) for each album."

"3000! For one album!" Natsume looked down to see Ruka yelling at Hotaru while catching his breath.

Hotaru just ignored Ruka and continued with Natsume.

"I'll throw in a bonus for you." Hotaru's grin could be seen by Natsume and Ruka.

Ruka gulped not knowing what to expect from Hotaru. Hotaru hovered a little higher and with a bang a giant poster picture fell from underneath Hotaru's hover cart.

"I'll give you this too along with every album you buy." Hotaru yelled for them to hear.

Natsume and Ruka both looked at the picture rolling down. Once it was fully opened they both gasped. Hotaru smiled, seeing her plan a success. Fortunately for Hotaru, a bunch of students inside the building saw the picture through the window. Windows started opening and shouts were heard for orders of the poster.

Natsume's eyes widen as he saw what was on the poster. Knowing it was Hotaru that was revealing the picture he was expecting an embarrassing picture of Ruka. However, the picture before his eyes was a big surprise to himself, let alone Ruka. Not knowing how it was possible for Hotaru to obtain such a picture but it was true that she got it somehow as the picture was of Natsume, 3 years ago during the school festival play, dressed up as one of the dwarves' animal friend. Next to Natsume was Ruka dressed up as Snow White in the picture.

"IMAI!!!!" Hotaru could hear Natsume screaming after her as she started hovering away.

Hotaru look over her shoulder to see Natsume jump off from the tree and start running after her. Hotaru couldn't help but grin a little seeing the results of her plan.

"By the way, if you try burning this picture, you have to pay for it and also, I have many more copies elsewhere." Hotaru shouted back to Natsume, seeing him mad enough to burn the picture.

Natsume growled at what Hotaru said and started running even faster. Ruka was running a little behind but slowly since he was out of breath earlier. As Hotaru was nearing the entrance, she caught a glimpse of someone running away.

'That looks like Izumi-san.' Hotaru rubbed her eyes to double check her vision.

As soon as she was certain her vision was fine, there was no one at the entrance anymore. Hotaru decided to pick up the speed to see for sure. Once she reached the entrance, she quickly glanced both ways to see if there were any retreating shadows. To her surprise, she was correct and saw Mikan standing there for a while along with Persona.

"Persona..." Hotaru let a whisper escape.

Natsume and Ruka finally caught up to Hotaru. However, by the time they reached her, Mikan and the group were gone. Hotaru had landed on the ground and was deep in thought, looking out to where Mikan disappeared.

"Imai!" Natsume yelled, still short of breath.

Natsume and Ruka were both holding onto their thighs while catching their breath. Ruka looked up at Hotaru and noticed her attention elsewhere.

"Something wrong?" Ruka's question brought Hotaru back to them.

Hotaru looked over at them and plainly said with her icy voice, "I was waiting for you guys to catch up."

This caused Natsume to get angrier. "I'm sorry I don't fly like you!"

"Apology accepted." Hotaru replied before starting to hover again.

"Where do you think you're going now!?" Natsume roared, giving up on chasing her.

"I left something back in my room." Hotaru took off without giving a second thought.

Finally catching his breath, Natsume stood up with his hands in his pockets. Knowing he'll have to catch Hotaru another time, he looked at her retreating back before starting to walk off.

"Let's go Ruka." Natsume called out, getting Ruka's attention. "We'll get her later."

Ruka smiled, seeing Natsume in a better mood. Knowing Hotaru had something to do with it, he mentally thanked her. The two started walking towards their abilities class.

**A/N:** There's probably random things that don't make sense! I'm sorry. The last part with Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume was sort of weird for me. It was probably the hardest part about the chapter, there wasn't enough inspiration to write it out. I have lots of ideas of chapters to come, so hopefully I'll update a LITTLE faster. But this is a warning that I will not be updating weekly now. I have midterms coming up too in two weeks, so I'll see how my times are. Not that I study anyways! ==;;

Again I'm sorry for the late update, but I promised myself that I wouldn't update unless it was a LONG chapter. Well, it was long but hopefully it wasn't awful! T___T Well R&R guys! Hope you enjoyed!

~Yumemi~


	8. Dangerous Welcome

**Title: **My Return to You

**Summary: **What if she left? What if she left after their trip back in time? What if she left without telling anyone? What if she came back years later? After years of separation, Mikan is back at Alice Gakuen. However, there is a bigger purpose for her return and who is this Izumi Sakura?

**A/N:** I realized the last chapter, I left like two blanks. My bad, but they're not super important so it's ok. This chapter is pretty good, if I do say so myself. The action starts a bit, actually next chapter does but this chapter is pretty intense!

Again, sorry for the late post. Been hectic, no lies! I promise!

After reading ch 115 of the manga, I was pretty upset since it doesn't flow with 'My Return to You' but I'll make it work out somehow! I realized many things after rereading things and catching up with the manga. I'm not sure how it'll be but after the past arc is over, I'll give a more detailed explanation of how it flows into my story! =)

Another thing, is it 'principal' or 'principle'? On wiki, it's 'principal' but in my story, I'm pretty sure I've used both! So I'm just going to go with 'president' from now on, hopefully! I have used since the students with special stars are called 'principal/principle' too! So it gets really confusing! I know it was different a few chapters back but from now on it's 'president'!

Any other notes? I can't think of any so I'll let you read now! ==;;

OH! One more note, someone asked if Akira Yamato is like Kira Yamato from Gundam SEED/Destiny. Answer = YES! Looks were based on him but the same wasn't meant to also be alike. Yamato was the intended last name but Akira just came out of thin air! o.O I also LOVE Kira so Akira isn't based on him. Akira is just my own character that I don't like myself! =) [You'll soon find out why!]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice!!! =(

**Now on to the chapter!!!**

Mikan obediently followed Persona and the rest of them although her mind wasn't being the same. Finally, they arrived outside a room that Mikan remembered to be the same room that she was brought to three years ago. Persona knocked on a door which a mumbled voice was heard. Mikan could guess the words were 'come in' as Persona opened the door after the voice was heard.

"Go in." Persona shoved Mikan in.

Mikan stumbled into the room but regained her balance before fully falling down. Although she didn't fall flat on the ground, she had fallen onto one knee and the other leg was bent for support.

"What a perfect position." A voice engulfed the room.

Mikan knew perfectly who was speaking as she wouldn't be able to forget this spine chilling voice in front of her.

Mikan quietly got up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mikan stood firmly, staring at the back of the previous speaker. His back was facing Mikan as he was looking out the window. Mikan's guard went up as soon as she saw the person slowly start to turn. Once he finished turning, Mikan came face to face with the Elementary School President. He looked the same as he did three years ago, like an elementary school student. He had his icy eyes glued to Mikan and Mikan shivered slightly from his glare.

"Is that how you greet me after three years?" His eyes were glued to Mikan to see her reaction.

Knowing it could be a trap, Mikan didn't make any movements but simply replied with, "This is the first time meeting you, coming here, coming to Alice Gakuen. Therefore, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

The president formed a smirk on his face and Mikan could see it clearly. Mikan didn't know how he got information about Sakura and Mikan connected but she knew she would have to be exact careful from now on.

"Good answer." Mikan saw him smiling brightly now.

"I'm glad you don't know what I'm talking about. Because if you did, I'm not sure if you would still be standing here." The president started advancing towards Mikan.

Wanting to back away from him very badly, Mikan stood still not wanting to do anything unnecessary. Mikan felt his icy cold fingers come into contact with her face. Without realizing, Mikan turned away from his fingers.

"Oh no no no." The president wasn't happy with her actions.

He grabbed Mikan's chin, forcefully and made her look at him. "That wasn't a very smart move there."

Mikan wanted to step back but somehow, his other hand had found its way behind her back and was preventing her to break free. Mikan had grown taller than the president in the past three years and because of this, he was bringing her down to his eye level.

"Since you're new, we'll let you off easy." The president let go of her instantly after he finished talking.

Mikan felt relaxed by the fact she was 'freed' and gave a silently sigh of relief.

"Well, let's not hold things up anymore." The president was now sitting in his big office chair.

He put his intertwined hands under his chin and looked at Mikan. He was studying her looks closely since a picture wasn't exactly the real thing. The more he looked at her, the more he saw Mikan and Yuka.

"Since you're new here, we'll explain some rules to you about the Dangerous Abilities class." He looked over to Persona and shifted his eyes, motioning Persona to continue.

Persona gave a nod and walked over to Mikan. Mikan took a step back as Persona walked in front of her. Yet again, she felt chills running down her back as Persona glared down at her. Even though Mikan was scared of what could happen, her face had no fear. Persona moved closer towards Mikan's face to whisper something to her.

"I like that look of confidence on your face."

Mikan's eyes widened from the impact the sentence had on her. All she could do was take a few more steps back from Persona. However, that didn't work out too well as Mikan was backed against the door.

"Now, we can't have you running away already." Persona kept up with Mikan's pace as she backed away from him.

"Persona!" Persona immediately stopped advancing towards Mikan, giving her a sigh of relief.

Persona turned around to see the strict eyes of the President on him.

"I'm very sorry." Persona put his hand over his heart and bowed a little.

"Stop fooling around and begin immediately. I want Sakura-chan to be sent out as soon as possible." The President held a grin on his face.

"Sent out?" Mikan decided to play a fool but also wanted this to be over quickly.

Mikan had stayed glued against the door, thinking she could make a quick escape if anything happened.

"Oh yes." Mikan knew it was the school president talking but her eyes were glues to Persona as he was advancing towards her.

"We forgot that you're new here so we should give you a proper welcome to this class." He grinned as he saw Mikan's hidden fear.

Mikan was overshadowed by Persona and could only glare at his hidden eyes. She felt movement from his hands and was scared of where they were reaching for. Before Mikan got the chance to follow his hand, it had reached its destination.

"Firstly, you're going to go through a little test." Persona 'gently' whispered in her ear.

Persona could feel Mikan quiver under his touch and whisper. Mikan's face was forced to look towards Persona's face because one of his hands was under her chin. The other hand had landed roughly on her shoulder before and Mikan wasn't getting a good feeling about it.

"Test? What test?" Mikan finally got some words out of her mouth.

She tried staying strong in front of everyone in the room but the tension was stronger than she thought. Her eyes had no place to look except into Persona's hidden eyes. She just kept a straight and hard glare at him even though she felt herself shuddering from his icy hands.

"You might not know but my Alice is quite a rare one." Persona started while tracing one of his fingers towards Mikan's heart.

Mikan wanted to back away from Persona's violating touches but the door was in the way. Not only that but her movements felt frozen and she couldn't do anything but endure it. Persona kept his hand that was on her chin firm to make sure her glaze wasn't anywhere else. Mikan slowly closed her eyes as she felt Persona's finger move down her body. No matter how much strength it took, Mikan couldn't keep a strong face as she was starting to get scared. She felt his finger slither towards her breast but felt it stop above it. Mikan quickly opened her eyes, in relief, to look at Persona.

"With one touch, I could kill you." Persona whispered this close to Mikan's ear.

Persona moved back to see the reaction of Mikan's face and it was just as he expected, filled with shock and fear.

"Then how it is a test?" Mikan slowly got out.

"We want to test your Alice." Persona replied, moving a little further away from Mikan.

"Test my Alice?" Mikan blinked trying to understand what was about to happen.

"We want to see just how powerful your stealing Alice is." Persona smirked.

Without being able to resist anything, Mikan suddenly felt a stinging pain all over her body. It was a familiar pain yet at the same time a little different. Persona let go of Mikan as she was sensing pain throughout her body. Not being able to withstand the pain, Mikan started falling to the ground. The last thing Mikan saw was the ground closing towards her face.

Persona was kind enough to break Mikan's fall. He lifted her limp body over his shoulder as he saw black scars appearing all over her body.

"Good job Persona."

The president was watching the entire sense as it was occurring and did nothing but sit back and enjoy.

"Take her back and we'll see the results soon."

Persona nodded his head and headed for the door. While Persona was walking Mikan back to her dorm, Persona was unaware that Mikan hadn't actually collapsed.

'Bakas.' Mikan mentally thought.

She felt sun hit her eyes as Persona exited the building and headed towards the dormitory.

'They want to see how strong my Alice is? What exactly do they want to know? How much effort it takes to steal the Alices or how long it takes? Or could it be...' Mikan's thoughts stopped as the pain started to actually hurt a lot.

This time Mikan blacked out while being carried back to her room.

~Narumi~

Narumi could feel eyes following him as he was pacing back and forth around the room.

"Narumi-sensai, I would appreciate it if you would calm down and take a seat." Kazu was looking over his newspaper to look at Narumi.

Narumi stopped and looked over at Kazu and walked towards an empty chair. Kazu nodded his head in thanks and continued reading his newspaper. Narumi couldn't stop fidgeting while sitting. He took a look at the wall clock and saw that it was 4:00 now.

"What time was she supposed to come?" Narumi asked Kazu again.

Kazu sighed and put the newspaper down on his desk. "For the fifth time, after school. Who knows what the person is making her go through right now. Just trust her."

Kazu put his hands into a fist and rested his head on top of it. He closed his eyes starting to think about the situation. He didn't think it would take Mikan this long to be 'welcomed' to her ability classes.

'Something's not right.' Kazu opened his eyes and eyed the door, waiting for Mikan to appear.

"We'll give her 30 more minutes." Kazu turned his chair around to look out the window.

Narumi buried his face with his hands looking at the ground. He tapped his foot impatiently having nothing to do but wait for time to pass. He put his head up and looked in the same direction as Kazu and sighed.

`Please be safe, Mikan-chan.' Narumi prayed silently.

~Mikan~

"No! Stop!!!!" Mikan yelled as she was running around from a hand whose owner was unknown since they were consumed in darkness.

Mikan was running with all her might but it seemed like she wasn't getting anywhere. She looked back every once in a while to see if she had lost her pursuer but they were on her tail. Even though Mikan seemed to be running at her full speed, she wasn't moving an inch. Stuck in the same spot, Mikan's follower was merely a few feet away. Giving up on running, Mikan stopped forcefully by sliding her feet. Mikan stood strong in front of her advancing pursuer and held her hands out, extending her arms. She closed her eyes to concentrate on her power building up and when it was enough, she blasted it forth. However, Mikan opened her eyes when she felt nothing come out.

"What? Why now?!" Mikan screamed at herself as she started running again.

The hand from behind had finally caught her and was dragging her into the darkness.

"NOOO!!" Mikan yelled as she shot up from her bed.

Mikan was trying to catch her breath as she was panting from the nightmare she had. Mikan sighed as she saw her familiar surroundings. Suddenly she felt weight on her lap and looked down to see Bear standing on her lap with a towel in his paw.

"Hi Bear." Mikan weakly got out.

Mikan smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to him as he was wiping her sweat away from her forehead. After calming down after a few minutes, Mikan remembered the events with Persona and the elementary school president. One question stood out from the rest that were going through her mind.

"How'd I get into my room?" Mikan wondered out loud.

She looked down at Bear as he was nudging her. Bear jumped off the bed and grabbed a piece of paper that was on the table. He walked back towards Mikan and she lifted him up once he was in her reach. Mikan took the piece of paper as she seated Bear down on her lap.

"Carried you in from outside your room. Then I'm guessing I just got dumped outside by Persona." Mikan read and concluded.

"Jerk." Mikan mumbled as she got up from her bed.

Bear shifted his position to stay on the bed. Mikan used the towel Bear was using to wipe her entire head. She looked at the clock next to her bed and saw it was 4:25. Needing to rush, she didn't bother taking a shower or changing out of her school uniform. Mikan had to come up with a plan and fast.

"Wait." Mikan stopped herself from thinking any further.

Mikan examined her body to see the black scars but fortunately, there weren't any. Mikan looked down at her hand but saw no Alice stone. She looked back at her bed and saw that Bear was already fixing it. Bear stopped as he felt something funny under the comforter. He lifted it up to see what was under it. Mikan saw him pull out a black Alice stone with a diameter the size of a quarter.

"Hit me pretty hard. Around the same as last time if I remember correctly." Mikan took the Alice stone from Bear and examined it.

"Just what are those jerks up to?" Mikan questioned out loud as she held the stone tightly but not activating it.

Mikan looked over at the clock and saw it was say 4:28. It was getting late and she was supposed to meet up with her uncle and Narumi. She knew they were worried by now since it's taking longer than expected with the elementary president. Pacing around her room a little, she tried thinking what to do.

"Bear." Mikan turned to look at him and get his attention.

Bear looked up from what he was doing and walked over to Mikan.

"I need a favour. Go to uncle and tell him I'll be late. Tell him I'll try my hardest to come but I can't keep any promises." Mikan said sadly.

She had a feeling if she went back to the elementary president, something unpleasant was awaiting her.

"Tell him not to wait for me. I'll report back as soon as I can."

Mikan ran over to the table and scribbled something on the piece of paper.

"Don't worry." Mikan smiled looking at Bear, bending down to his level.

"I'll be back, I promise." Mikan handed the paper to Bear.

"Now, let's see if I can teleport you to uncle's." Mikan looked at Bear's necklace and closed her eyes concentrating.

Mikan pictured her uncle's room in her mind and held onto Bear's Alice stone.

"See you soon Bear." Mikan said before watching Bear vanish.

Mikan sighed and fell back onto her bed to conjure up a plan.

"What am I going to do now?" Mikan turned to her side to rest her eyes again.

~Bear~

Bear couldn't protest since Mikan was sending him away so fast. The last words he heard Mikan say were that they were going to see each other soon. Bear was worried with Mikan since she got back to her room. He had heard a loud thump outside the door earlier. He pressed his ear against the door to listen to other sounds but only heard retreating footsteps. After a few more minutes, he had decided to open the door to have Mikan collapse on top of him. Bear struggled as he tried to hold Mikan up or else he would be stuck under her. He summoned all his strength to carry Mikan into her room but it wasn't working out too well. No matter how strong he was, he would only be dragging Mikan along the floor.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a door opening out in the hall. Bear peeked out the door to not let anyone see but then again there was a student lying outside her doorway. It wasn't something people wouldn't notice. To Bear's relief it was only Natsume who was about to enter his room. However, the sight of Mikan lying outside her room was bothering him. Bear took a few steps outside the room to catch Natsume's attention.

Natsume saw Bear exit the room and was pointing to the unconscious Mikan then to the room. Natsume sighed and walked over to Bear.

"Need help carrying her inside?" Natsume looked down at Mikan, only wondering how she became like this.

As Natsume approached Mikan, he realized faint black markings around her hands. Not thinking much about it, he got on the floor and lifted Mikan up, holding onto her neck and knees. He struggled a little as he got off the ground and stumbled into the room. He regained his balance and walked over to the bed. He gently placed Mikan down on the bed and left the room. He patted Bear on the head before leaving the room. Bear looked at Natsume in question, waiting for him to ask questions.

"I won't bother asking since I won't get answers. Just don't tell her I helped." Natsume replied, seemingly understanding Bear.

Bear just starred at Natsume's retreating back before he closed the door after him. Bear just shrugged it off and concentrated on Mikan.

Now Bear was standing in front of the familiar room from yesterday. However, unlike yesterday, there was no one in the room. Bear looked around the room to double check if the room was really vacant. He walked over to the desk where Mikan's uncle sat yesterday but no one was there. Bear jumped onto the big office chair that Kazu sat in and spun it around towards the window. He looked out to see if there was any sign of Kazu. However, there was someone else that caught his attention. Immediately running out of the room and down the stairs, Bear wanted to catch the person.

Bear pushed open the door and ran down the pathway of the high school building. He looked around quickly to stop the person again, losing track of them when he was running down the building. Finally he spotted them at the entrance of the gateway to the high school building. Bear ran as fast as he could, hoping to catch up.

Seeing that the person was alone was even better for Bear. Bear ran at full speed and grabbed the person's leg.

The familiar figured stopped walking and looked down at their leg to see Bear clinging onto it desperately.

"Bear?!" The voice cried out.

Bear looked up at the comforting face of Narumi. Narumi could tell that Bear gives a sigh of relief after catching him. Bear gets off Narumi and fanatically waved the piece of paper he got from Mikan. Narumi looked down at Bear in confusion but still took the piece of paper.

"What's this?" Narumi was in a hurry and wanted to get this over with.

However, after reading the piece of paper, Narumi's face changed from a flustered one to a concerned slash angered look. Narumi grabbed Bear and ran back the way he came from.

Narumi practically ripped the two doors opened to Kazu's room. Expecting to find it empty again, Bear saw Kazu sitting at his desk. This made Bear confused about his search earlier.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to find Mikan." Kazu's voice boomed with a hint of concern.

"Bear stopped me and handed me this note." Narumi walked slowly towards Kazu as he was trying to catch his breath.

Narumi handed him the sheet and took a seat to get his breathing back to normal. Bear was lifted onto Kazu's desk and walked over to him. Bear watched Kazu unfold the paper and read the contents.

"Elementary Jerk up to no good. Plan isn't working out but caught under his. Caught only in Dangerous Abilities too not Latent Abilities. Will try to meet up with you ASAP. Have a feeling I'll be gone out tonight, don't wait up. Report as soon as I'm back. Explain details later but Bear knows of something so ask him." Kazu read, seriously.

Narumi looked up at Kazu and saw strong intense eyes staring blankly across the room, gripping the note tightly.

'Mikan-chan, be safe.' Narumi prayed silently at the ceiling for her safety.

**A/N: **Finally, another chapter! I'm really sorry for not updating faster. Truth is, I'm starting another story so I've been back and forth with stories. Lately I've started up on reading regular books again. Hopefully I'll find some fluff in them! ;) I have some interesting ideas coming up! I had an alternate ending to this chapter but I decided against it because it doesn't really flow with everything, well at least not yet! Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sorry again, I love the reviews though! =) 3 you guys tons! So please R&R! Sorry it's short too guys! :( I wanted to update as fast as possible, that's why!

~Yumemi-chi~


End file.
